Confessions Of A Bushy Haired Bookworm
by Hyper-Gurl1
Summary: Hermione is tired of being labeled the "smart" one so she changes during the summer and catches the attention of a certain wizard. Angsty story but has humor! FINALLY UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

(A/N Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated my other story "Thoughts of Love" but I will update it as soon as possible! I've been a little bit depressed lately and extremely busy with my life so I just couldn't write but now I have some free time and I'm not that depressed so I will continue soon.! I have a short writer's block right now so sorry, but it will be updated in a day or two I promise!)  
  
I thought about this after I saw the commercial of "Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen" but this story is not based on the movie (cause I haven't seen it). This is a Harry/Hermione story so if you don't like that pairing well, then, ummmmm... don't flame me. There's also Draco/Ginny, Ron/Lavender. Hope you ppl enjoy it and here's chapter 1 of "Confessions Of A bushy haired bookworm"  
  
Chapter 1: Changes  
  
I stared out the window and sighed. I was extremely bored. It was really hot today and I couldn't go to the public library like I planned to do earlier this morning, besides today is Sunday so basically the library was closed. I was thinking about all the events that had happened last year. Harry finally defeated You-Know-Who! But, the bad part was that Luna, Neville, and Parvati died. Harry was in so much pain. I talked to him and he talked to me about these issues. I don't think Ron would understand how it feels to be in so much pain. I do. When I talked to Harry I didn't know but now I know. I've been extremely depressed because my aunt killed herself, and she was my favorite Aunt. I just couldn't believe it. I know it's my fault but my parents say it's not but deep down I know they're lying. I haven't told Harry or Ron and I hope that they don't find out at all. I decided to think about something else so I looked at my calendar. They're only 2 more weeks left of summer vacation and I heard that Harry went to the burrow for the rest of the summer. They invited me but I couldn't go because I was going to the Bahamas with my parents. I told my parents I had so much fun in the Bahamas, but I think they know I didn't because of my aunt. Darn! I miss Harry and Ron, especially Harry; I miss those gorgeous emerald eyes, his sexy smile and don't forget his.... Wait? What? Me like Harry? Impossible. I mean sure he's good looking and all I mean ever since the fourth year I've had a bit of a crush on him. Hold On! I can't have a crush on him! No! Stop thinking about him! While I was debating with myself whether _I liked him_ or not I didn't notice an owl come to my room until I heard a peck in my desk. I turned around and it was Errol the Weasley's owl. I was excited! I hope Harry and Ron are doing okay. I got the letter from Errol, gave him some owl treats (that Ron gave me) and then he took off. I ripped open the letter hoping maybe I could spend the remainder of the summer with my friends. I read the letter and was a little disappointed.  
  
Hermione-  
  
Hey! How's your summer so far? Me and Harry are having a blast! We went to Fred and George's joke shop (Did I tell you they just opened the shop a month ago?) and we pulled pranks on Mum and Dad, even random people! It was hilarious! Well, anyway we will be going to Diagon Alley in about a week, maybe we could catch you there (I need help on my potions homework) and we would invite you to our house but it's practically the end of the summer so I can't. Can you believe were in our last year at Hogwarts!? It's so cool but so sad! Oh well, Catch Ya Later!  
  
-Ron  
  
Only Ron wrote the letter, he didn't mention Harry saying Hi to me. I guess it was true, there are only 14 days left and it would be a bit of a hassle for me to come as a last resort. I sighed and then remembered something from the letter. _I need help on my potions homework_. I reread the same part over and over _I need help on my potions homework I need help on my potions homework._ Then my "evil" side starting talking. **Oh dear Hermione, looks like your so called friends need your brain again!** And all of a sudden I remembered all those times Harry and Ron "needed" help on their homework, instead, they just copy my homework and don't do theirs. Just then my "angelic" side started fighting with my "evil" side. **"Come on Hermione! Maybe they've changed?"** My "evil" side cackled. **"They haven't changed for the past 6 years; you expect them to change now?"** "OH WOULD YOU BE QUIET" I mentally yelled at myself and then my "evil" and "angelic" side left. I thought about it and decided that my "evil" side was right. I mean look at the past 6 yrs. They're always copying my homework and the worst part is I let them! Arg! I layed down in my bed and decided that enough was enough. "You know what?" I told myself. "I think its time for some changes." And with that I grabbed my purse and left.  
  
A/N: Cliffy! I hope it's good! Tell me plez! I know it sounds like Hermione is crazy but she's' not. I just got that "evil" and "angelic" thing from cartoons. Remember that they have a devil on the left shoulder (I think) and an angel on the right? Well, that's what I did! I know it sounds as though Harry and Ron are "evil" but Hermione just thinks so don't worry. Oh yeah, They are all in their 7th year at Hogwarts (except Ginny who is in her 6th year). Plez review plez tell me if I should continue or not okay?! ( 


	2. Operation: Makeover

**A/N Yey! I got some reviews who-hoo! Thank U! Well without any more delays here's chapter 2!  
  
Previously: "You know what?" I told myself. "I think its time for some changes." And with that I grabbed my purse and left.  
  
Chapter 2: Operation: Makeover Pt. 1  
**  
I told my parents I was going to the mall to get some "books". What they don't know is that when I come back home they will see the new and improved Hermione! I gave my mom and dad a hug and left to the mall. When I got there I went straight to the bookstore. I was about to go in when I told myself to stop. I'm not here to go get a freaking book! I looked at the bookstore one more time then I turned around and walked away. It felt kind of awkward not going to the bookstore and reading those 'lonely' books but I shrugged it off. Now, where is the salon? I really want to straighten my hair; I can't stand my curly hair! It's all bushy and I hate it! I sighed. Maybe I should get some highlights too? Or maybe just dye my hair tips. And by straightening my hair it would be part 1 of my makeover.  
  
I finally found the salon. I went inside and saw a lady with blonde hair and glasses sitting at the cashier. "May I help you?'" she asked while reading a "Teen People" magazine. "Yes, I was wondering, how much would it cost to straighten my hair permanently and to dye the tips of my hair?" I asked a little too sweetly. She looked at me suspiciously, then said "Well, to straighten your hair permanently it would cost about $120.00 and if you want to dye the tips of your hair it costs $12.99, so your total would be $132.99" (A/N I think that's how much it costs, my hair is curly but I haven't straightened it so I'm not sure how much it would cost). "Would you like to straighten your hair now, since were not busy?" she asked. I thought about it. I had just enough money since I never spend my birthday money. "Sure" I said and then the lady smiled at me "By the way my name is Alexa" and then she asked me to follow her and the transformation began.  
  
3 ½ hours Later:  
  
"They're you go!" exclaimed Alexa. She turned the chair around so I could see myself in the mirror and I was shocked. My hair was straight! STRAIGHT! I looked at the tips of my hair, they were black since I told Alexa I wanted them black and it looks great! I look so different! Maybe Harry will notice me... STOP THAT! I yelled at myself. I cannot think of Harry! He's my friend, were just friends. "Excuse me" I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Alexa was staring at me as though I was crazy. Alexa asked me again "Excuse me but you have to pay sometime you know." "Oh, right". I blushed, I was thinking about Harry AGAIN! I went to the cashier and paid. "Well, hope you like your new hair, your definetly going to catch a few guys." Alexa said as she put the money in the cashier. I blushed. "Well, thank you." I waved and then started looking at the stores.  
  
Now, since I changed my hair, I think I need to change my wardrobe. Usually I only wear a plain shirt and jeans (which is what I'm wearing right now), but now I think I'll take a risk. I went inside a GAP store and looked around. They're hundreds of different types of clothing and I didn't know which one to choose. I definitely needed help with my new wardrobe and there's only one person who can help me. I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and called her. "Hello" "Hey Nicole, its me Hermione" "Oh, hey girl, what's up" "I was wondering if you could meet me at the GAP store ASAP" "Sure, why?" "Let's just say it's a fashion emergency" "Okay I'll be there in five minutes ciao!" and she hanged up.  
  
Nicole was one of my closest friends in the muggle world. She already knows I'm a witch and she thinks it's really cool. Nicole is a shopping alcoholic and she has the right style of clothes to help me out with this 'wardrobe' dilemma. A few minutes passed and Nicole arrived and she was out of breath (I guess she ran all the way here). Nicole has long wavy black hair with dark blue highlights and she is not so skinny but not that 'round'. The style she wears is 'punk' kind of like Avril Lavigne which is what I feel like wearing, and it would be a big change! "Nicole, over here" I yelled out. She ran up to me when she looked at me she screamed (many people were looking at us strangely) "OH MY GOD! Hermione! Your hair! It's so COOL! " she gave me a hug and after she calmed down (which took nearly 10 minutes) she asked "So what's the fashion emergency?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. I explained to her how my so called 'friends' always need help in everything and how I'm tired of being labeled the smart one. "And I want to change my wardrobe too. I want it to be kind of like yours, so people won't think I'm a dull, bookworm" I said. Nicole looked at me and then a smirk appeared in her face. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She grabbed my hand and said "Girl, we have a lot of shopping to do, but not at this store." And then she dragged me out of the GAP store and took me into the Hot Topic store.  
  
**A/N: Well, I think that's enough for now and hopefully I get more reviews! Whoo-Hooo! Now that Hermione has straight hair you're probably wondering if I should change the title but I think I'll leave the title as it is right now. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll update ASAP! Ciao! :) Oh yeah, I kind of wanted Hermione to sort of wear 'punk' clothes cause I know she would never wear that and it would be a big change and Hermione wants a big change so yeah... ;)**


	3. Overprotected

A/N: Hey remember when I said that somehow chapter 3 got erased? Well, here it is!!! And by the way, this chapter has the song "Overprotected" by Britney Spears because I think that it goes well with this chapter (this is my first attempt at writing a songfic so if it's bad oh well)

**_Previously: Nicole looked at me and then a smirk appeared in her face. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She grabbed my hand and said "Girl, we have a lot of shopping to do, but not at this store." And then she dragged me out of the GAP store and took me into the Hot Topic store._**

_**Chapter 3: Overprotected**_

Nicole dragged me to the Hot Topic store and let me tell you, I was in awe. They had "Pirates of the Caribbean" shirts, "The nightmare before Christmas" shirts (A/N: best movie!) and many different types of sweaters. Nicole looked at my shocked expression and then said "Isn't it awesome?!?!" "Yeah!" I answered.

While I was looking around the store, Nicole went to the person that was handling the cash register. I decided to follow her; maybe I could get a discount or something? "May I help you ladies?" he asked. Shyness ran through my veins and I just looked at the ground. Nicole noticed that and decided to cover up for me "Hey Doug, this is my best friend Hermione". I just nodded thinking that he probably thinks I'm a lunatic or something. "Hi, I'm Doug; may I help you with anything?" Since Nicole realized that I wasn't going to say anything she said "We were wondering if Sarah was here"

Sarah is Nicole's older sister, at 21 she works at Hot Topic and Sarah is also going to College and she wants to be either a lawyer or she wants to own a salon. "Nope, she's still on her lunch break but it ends at 12:45" Nicole and I stared at the big clock that was in the middle of the store. The time right now is 12:15. "Thanks" said Nicole.

Then Nicole (once again) dragged me to the part of the store where the nail polish is. "Hermione" started Nicole, "you said you wanted to change right?" I nodded. "Well I haven't seen a change in you yet, I mean if you want to change your attitude and clothing I suggest that you stop being shy! You could have easily said "Hi I'm Hermione!" I looked at the floor. The floor seems very comforting, but what Nicole said was true. If I wanted to change my personality, I would have to suck it up. "I mean Hermione come on, you can't hide behind me and our other friends forever, where not going to be here forever so why waste our time protecting you?" I winced. That was pretty harsh but I guess I do deserve that. I mean what if Ron doesn't care about me anymore (A/N: when she meant that Ron doesn't care about more she meant AS FRIENDS) or Harry? I mean what if I never get together with Harry? Besides, my aunt would always protect me but look where she is now (A/N: She's talking about the aunt that killed herself read chapter 1) "I know that is pretty harsh but it's a tough world so you better get used to it" said Nicole.

"Listen, I'm going to look at those shirts over there, when you're ready to change see me okay?" said Nicole and then she left to go see the shirts. Now I realize that if I want to make it in this world I have to stop hiding behind my parents, and friends, that I have to stand up for myself and not be oh so overprotected.

**_Say hello to the girl that I am  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective _**

I took a deep breath and decided to show Nicole that I can be brave. I took another deep breath and walked to the cash register were Doug is at.

_**I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected**_

Doug was giving change to this lady and I waited for him to finish giving her the change. I also saw that Nicole was staring at me as though I was about to kill Doug.

_**There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances**_

I tapped Doug on the shoulder and then he turned around. I took another deep breath and then said "Hi I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly but my name is Hermione and it's nice to meet you Doug and I hope you don't remember as that shy bookworm." I heard someone shriek and it was Nicole. Doug smirked and then said "Well it's nice to meet you too, well I got to back to work" and with that he went to help the customer.

**_But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God, I need some answers_**

When Doug left I felt someone give me a big hug. It was Nicole. "Oh my god Hermione you did it! You overcame your fear!" she shrieked again and then people were staring at us.

**_What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)_**

She stopped hugging me to death and then blushed because she shrieked rather loudly. I had to laugh. I guess the laughing was contagious because Nicole started laughing. Then we were both laughing so much that Doug thought we were going to have a heart attack. "Don't die now, or else people will blame it on me" said Doug in a sad sarcastic voice.

_**How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)**_

We both laughed, but then I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around the store until I felt a pair of muscular arms wrapped around my neck. Then I felt the person's breath in my ear which was hot and driving me over the edge. Then the person said "Guess who?" I turned around and was a little shocked, happy and in disbelief. It was....

_**I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected**_

A/N: YEY here's the brand new Chapter 3!!!! Told you I was going to finish it and I did and Chapter 7 should be up between now and next week!!!! Avua!!!

_**  
**_


	4. What's Wrong?

A/N Yey I got more reviews! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, I had one 2 many things 2 do and I broke my right arm. So anywayz here's chappie 4! Enjoy! And I'm not really good at describing what people are wearing so hopefully you guys can give me some pointers!

**_Previously:_** **_We both laughed, but then I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around the store until I felt a pair of muscular arms wrapped around my neck. Then I felt the person's breath in my ear which was hot and driving me over the edge. Then the person said "Guess who?" I turned around and was a little shocked, happy and in disbelief. It was...._**

**_Chapter 4: What's Wrong?_**

Then I felt the person's breath in my ear which was hot and driving me over the edge. Then the person said "Guess who?" I turned around and was a little shocked, happy and in disbelief. It was.... SANTA CLAUS! (A/N I'm just kidding' I wanted 2 make sure you were paying' attention! Lolz, now back 2 the stori)

Then I felt the person's breath in my ear which was hot and driving me over the edge. Then the person said "Guess who?" I turned around and was a little shocked, happy and in disbelief. It was.... HARRY! "Hi" said Harry. I had to look up too see him. He has matured over the summer. And indeed he has. I guess Quiditch FINALLY payed off. He was wearing some of Dudley's clothes (a long white sleeve shirt and some baggy black pants) but, even though they don't fit him well, he still looks HOT! Wait, hello! This is my best friend and I cannot have a crush on him! I mean he probably likes Ginny or still likes Cho Chang I mean why would he be interested in me and besides, I'm suppose to get back at him remember....

"Earth to Hermione" said Harry as he was waving his hand up and down. "Huh?" I asked and blinking obviously confused. I guess I spaced out. "Don't tell me you already forgot about your best friend 'Mione" Harry asked pretending to be hurt." "Don't call me that!" I hissed at Harry, but the truth was that I really liked that nickname but I need to change my attitude like I said I was. "Are you okay Hermione?" asked Harry. I looked into his emerald eyes and I could see that he was worried about me. I was about to say something when Nicole said "Oh, so you must be the famous Harry Potter, well let me introduce myself my name is Nicole" Nicole and Harry shook hands and I just really wanted to get out of the store. "So Hermione how's is your summer so far? Probably finished all your homework. Eh?" Harry said and nudged me in the arm. I looked at him and then took a deep breath and said "Why do you care if I finished my homework or not? You just want to copy it don't you?" I said and stared at him furiously. Harry looked taken aback while Nicole just smirked. "Hermione, what are you talking about?" "Listen Harry and listen good, I want you and Ron to stop copying my homework, I'm tired of being a bookworm and from now on I don't care if you are my friend or not!" I said trying to look as brave as I could even though I can't' look that tough.

Harry's POV:

Today was an ordinary day... Yeah Right! I had to come back to Dursleys because Ron and his family were going on a vacation. Today Dudley had to go shopping and decided to take me along so I can carry all of his bags and stuff. Joy. Well, we went to many stores and he couldn't find a single pair of pants that would fit him. Apparently instead of loosing weight he gained weight. Then Dudley dragged me to a store called 'GAP' and he grabbed almost everything there was in the men's department and went to try it on and I was sitting all by myself. But then I saw this girl who looked very familiar enter the store. She had the most amazing smile that sparkled and her hair looked amazing. She looked like an angel, but when I saw her eyes she looked like a lost soul. I remembered that I read a story before about angels, and if they lost their wings they are fallen angels, and I think that this girl has lost her wings. The girl took out her cell phone and started talking to someone and then she hung up. I couldn't hear anything she said so I was about to go up to her and then I heard someone yell "HERMIONE". Hermione is here? Where? I looked at the girl that yelled her name and she ran up to the fallen angel. That girl is HERMIONE? What? No way! Then I saw her face and indeed it was HERMIONE! Man, she looks completely lost (and Hot wait! I can't think of her like that!) I wonder what happened to her. The girl that yelled her name dragged her out of the Gap store so with nothing to do I snuck out of GAP (I bet Dudley would take another hour to finish putting on all the clothes) and I saw them go to a Hot Topic store, which did not look like Hermione's type of clothing.

They were talking to this clerk and then he went to the back and the girl and Hermione were talking. Darn! I still couldn't hear, so I decided to surprise Hermione and the girl. I saw the same clerk come up to them and then he left and I heard them laugh, so I came over to Hermione and said "Guess Who" and she looked surprised and happy but I could see she wasn't really happy. "Hi" I said but then she spaced out. "Earth to Hermione" I said as I was waving his hand up and down. "Huh?" she said and blinking obviously confused. "Don't tell me you already forgot about your best friend 'Mione" I asked pretending to be hurt." "Don't call me that!" She hissed at me. I was shocked! Hermione looked mad and I was really concerned. "Are you okay, Hermione" I asked but before she answered the girl that was standing next to her said "Oh, so you must be the famous Harry Potter, well let me introduce myself my name is Nicole" so that's her name. I shook her hand and turned back all of my attention to Hermione. "So Hermione how's your summer so far? Probably finished all your homework. Eh?" I said and nudged her in the arm, I was just teasing her but she looked at me and then took a deep breath and said "Why do you care if I finished my homework or not? You just want to copy it don't you?" she said and stared at me furiously. I looked taken aback while Nicole just smirked. "Hermione, what are you talking about?" "Listen Harry and listen good, I want you and Ron to stop copying my homework, I'm tired of being a bookworm and from now on I don't care if you are my friend or not!" she said. Then my eyes looked hurt at first but then they were full of concern. "Hermione what happened?" I asked and then my emerald eyes met her broken brown eyes. I know something is wrong with Hermione. And I'm going to find out no matter what.

A/N: I thought that this was the perfect ending for this chapter and I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated, I broke my right arm and I couldn't type that much and school is about to start soon so yeah, the next chapter should be up shortly!


	5. The Long Awaited Confession

(A/N: WOW I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG TIME!!!! SO SINCE NOW I'M ON BREAK FINALLY I'M GONNA UPDATE!!!! YEY AND PLEAZE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!!!) HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 5:

**_Previously: "Hermione, what are you talking about?" "Listen Harry and listen good, I want you and Ron to stop copying my homework, I'm tired of being a bookworm and from now on I don't care if you are my friend or not!" she said. Then my eyes looked hurt at first but then they were full of concern. "Hermione what happened?" I asked and then my emerald eyes met her broken brown eyes. I know something is wrong with Hermione. And I'm going to find out no matter what._**

_**Chapter 5: The Long Awaited Confession (literally) **_

"Nothing is wrong Harry I'm just making some changes in my life that's all" said Hermione her voice full of determination even though it cracked a little. Nicole looked at both of them feeling the tension but then she realized something. "Uuumm excuse me to interrupt but could I talk to Hermione for one second?" she asked. Instead of waiting for Harry to reply she grabbed Hermione's hand and then took her to the back of the store (A/N: Harry is at the front of the store)

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" hissed Hermione and Nicole just winced. "Hermione" started Nicole calmly "when you first said you wanted to change because Harry and Ron weren't treating you well, I thought you meant that they were treating you like shit, but this Harry fellow, he seems to really care for you I mean literally!" Hermione looked confused and then Nicole rolled her eyes and said "DUH Hermione, he likes you, heck he might even love you!!!"

Hermione's POV:

I stared at Nicole after she said that Harry loves me. I mean, I do _like him _but do I love him? "Nicole, maybe your just halluci-" "NO Hermione I'm not!! I can see it in his eyes; he has a crush on you!!! And I can see it in your eyes, you love him also!!" I thought about it. Wasn't I supposed to be mad at him? "I know Hermione your trying to change your attitude, style so you can get back at them, but Harry could be a once in a lifetime opportunity, hell he could even be your soul mate!" I thought about it, should I just waste my new style for the love of my life? "I-I don't know I-" "You what?" asked a new voice I turned around. "You know I'm going to check on something so I'll leave you 2 alone" Nicole said but before she left she whispered to me" I hope you make the right choice" she winked at me and then left. So now I was standing in front of the love of my life. I gulped rather loudly. "What's wrong Hermione" he asked his emerald eyes full of concern. "Harry," I started, hoping that Nicole was right. "Ever since the day I met you, I've had a crush on you" I turned away blushing madly but I continued "and now I realize that I love you" I finished blushing madly and looking at the floor. I know he was going to turn me down, I just know it, but then he grabbed my chin and pulled it up so I could meet his emerald eyes. "Hermione" he said "you're the only girl for me" and with that his lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

(A/N: You know I was going to end it here but since I haven't update in a long time I decided not 2)

Harry's POV:

"Nothing is wrong Harry I'm just making some changes in my life that's all" said Hermione her voice full of determination even though it cracked a little.

I was about to say something when all of a sudden Nicole said

"Uuumm excuse me to interrupt but could I talk to Hermione for one second?" she asked. Instead of waiting for me to reply she grabbed Hermione's hand and then took her to the back of the store. I really wanted to know what was going on so I hid behind a shelf. I heard Hermione screech "WHAT WAS THAT FOR" and Nicole just winced. But what Nicole was about to say would shock me the most. "Hermione" started Nicole calmly "when you first said you wanted to change because Harry and Ron weren't treating you well, I thought you meant that they were treating you like shit, but this Harry fellow, he seems to really care for you I mean literally!" Hermione looked confused and then Nicole rolled her eyes and said "DUH Hermione, he likes you, heck he might even love you!!!"

I was shocked! I mean yes, I do like her but maybe Nicole is right, maybe I do love her. "No shit Sherlock" said that annoying voice in my head. Thanks to the voice I realized that it was right, I do love her. Then I heard Hermione talking ""Nicole, maybe your just halluci-" "NO Hermione I'm not!! I can see it in his eyes; he has a crush on you!!! And I can see it in your eyes, you love him also!!" Wow, she might be a good psychic. "I know Hermione your trying to change your attitude, style so you can get back at them, but Harry could be a once in a lifetime opportunity, hell he could even be your soul mate!" Wow, Hermione makes good friends. Then I decided that right then and now I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I took a deep breath and walked right behind her as she was saying "I-I don't know I-" "You what?" I asked and she turned around. "You know I'm going to check on something so I'll leave you 2 alone" Nicole said but before she left she said something to Hermione that I couldn't understand. So now I was standing in front of the love of my life. She gulped rather loudly and then I said "What's wrong Hermione" "Harry," she started, "Ever since the day I met you, I've had a crush on you" She turned away blushing madly but she continued "and now I realize that I-I love you" she finished blushing madly and looking at the floor. I grinned, I was happy. So this is what it feels like to be in heaven. I finally found my angel. She was still looking at the ground so I grabbed her chin so her brown eyes were looking at my eyes. "Hermione" I said "you're the only girl for me" and I kissed her passionately on the lips.

Nicole looked at both of them and then said "I'm always right" and decided to leave the brand new couple alone for the time being.

YEY I FINISHED CHAPTER 5!!! From now on I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible. Hopefully (like I said before) you guys aren't mad at me. And also I noticed that Chapter 3 was erased or something, so I'm going to rewrite it again. So yey!!! I'm going to start giving hints on the next chapters from now on and btw in my story Sirius Black is ALIVE he is not dead!!!! Okay la ta!!!! So here's a peak at Chapter 6!!!

Chapter 6: Harry and Hermione are an official couple, but what do her parents have to say about it? What about Sirius or Ron? Does Ron still have a crush on Hermione? You'll find out soon!!!!


	6. Sirius Visitors

A/N: I told you I would update soon so here ya go!! Also I'm going to add a new character!! Muahahahahahaha! YEY and I'm going to answer some reviews:

**_Mary-Jane Black-_** Hehe thanks for the review, and btw this chapter is dedicated to you!!! (I know where you live JK ha-ha but I'll see you in school January 3!)

**_Fire () -_** I'm sorry If you found the "punk" part insulting, I really am. I'm also an Avril Lavigne fan and I didn't mean to insult her in any way.

**_PhoeNixTeaRS1990_**- Thank you so much for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

**_Previously: I finally found my angel. She was still looking at the ground so I grabbed her chin so her brown eyes were looking at my eyes. "Hermione" I said "you're the only girl for me" and I kissed her passionately on the lips._**

**_Chapter 6: Sirius Visitors_**

Finally they broke the kiss (A/N: Due to lack of oxygen) and then Harry was grinning while Hermione was blushing madly. Then Harry said "Hermione, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Of course he knew the answer because when they were kissing he felt the love flowing from her lips to him (A/N: I know this sounds corny but oh well) "Of course silly!" said Hermione and then kissed him one more time.

When they broke the kiss again Hermione noticed that Nicole wasn't there. "Hey, where's Nicole?" "I guess she wanted to leave us alone" answered Harry. "So, what do you want to do?" asked Hermione who wasn't sure what do now because Nicole ditched her. "Well, I'm here with the Dursleys for the rest of the afternoon, so you want to go grab a bite to eat?" asked Harry. "Sure" said Hermione. And hand in hand, they walked to the food court.

_**12 Grimmauld Place**_

Sirius Black whose Harry's godfather was sitting down in a worn out couch. Last year, the Ministry of Magic found out that Sirius was not guilty and therefore now he had his freedom. He was bored since there was nothing to do. The people from the order where happily away with their family (except Remus who was taking a nap right now since last night was a full moon). Sirius was bored out of his mind. "Hmmmm… he was thinking, 'what should I do?' Then an idea popped into his head. "I'm going to go visit Harry!" he said out loud. He remembered clearly that he said he was going to go to the mall and he decided to go and visit Harry. "REMUS I'M GOING TO THE MUGGLE MALL OKAY" he yelled. He didn't hear a come back because he knew Remus was sleeping so he just wrote him a note. Then he apparated.

**_Kingdom Mall (I just made that up I don't know if it's real)_**

Sirius apparated to the middle of the mall but luckily no one was really paying attention to the middle of the mall, they were just either window shopping or talking to themselves. "If I were Harry where would I be" thought Sirius as he walked through the mall. Then the faint smell of food could be smelled and Sirius knew exactly where Harry was going to be. The food court.

_**Now back to Harry and Hermione:**_

Harry and Hermione decided to eat at Sbarro's an Italian eatery. (A/N; that place is good) Hermione got a slice of pepperoni pizza while Harry got spaghetti. They both sat down farthest away from the crowd and ate happily. (A/N: this chapter is making me hungry) Halfway through their meal Harry heard some footsteps coming closer to him and Hermione. Then he felt a shadow looming over him. He turned around and sighed in relief when he found out it was Sirius.

"Hey Sirius!" said Harry happily, as Sirius sat next to him. "What are you doing here, not that we don't want you here" said Hermione. "Well, you see things at my house are rather boring so I decided to hang out with Harry although I had no idea this was going to be a date." Both Harry and Hermione blushed. Hermione caught Harry's eyes and he knew what she meant. "Well if you two excuse me, I'm going to use the lady's room" Hermione said politely and left. So that left Harry and Sirius. "So, are you two going out or something?" asked Sirius and Harry told him the whole story. After he finished Sirius just grinned and said "I knew something was going on between the two of you! I knew it!!" Harry just smirked. "HARRY POTTER WERE LEAVING" yelled someone. Sirius and Harry turned around. It was Aunt Petunia. Harry groaned. He didn't want to go back to 4 Privet Drive he wanted to stay here and have fun with his girlfriend and godfather. "Well, I guess its time for me to leave, I'll see you soon okay, say bye to Hermione for me okay?" as Harry was about to leave Sirius grabbed his hand and then said "Your not going anywhere kiddo, your staying with me from now on." "Are you Sirius?" (A/N: I just had to put "Sirius" lol)

"Yes, I'am let me go talk to the Dursley" and then Sirius got up and went to talk to the Dursleys. Then Hermione came out. "What's going on? And where's Sirius" she asked as she sat down. Harry just pointed where Sirius was talking to the Dursleys. "Oh" said Hermione. "Yep, I can finally stay with Sirius" stated Harry. "That's good news Harry!" squeaked Hermione. Harry jus smirked. A few minutes later Sirius came back with a grin in his face. "So..." asked Harry who was nearly falling off his seat. "They said YES and were going to pick up your stuff after we finish looking around the mall" said Sirius. Harry couldn't believe his luck! He was actually staying with Sirius; Hermione was finally his girlfriend, and Ron- wait! What about Ron? Doesn't he like Hermione? Sirius looked at Harry's face because it was scrunched up as though he was thinking real hard about something. He then looked at Hermione who seem to be in La La land. "Harry what's wrong?" asked Sirius. He sighed and then Hermione looked at him and then Harry said "Well, it's about Ron, doesn't he still like you Hermione?" asked Harry. Hermione looked shocked at first but then burst out laughing and Sirius thought she had gone mental. "No, silly!! Hasn't he told you anything?" Harry shook his head. "He's dating Lavender you idiot! They hooked up when Mr. Weasley invited the Brown's to dinner!!" said Hermione in a 'what are you nuts, he doesn't like me look'. "Oh" said Harry who blushed. He did remember that Ron had sent him a letter but he didn't read it.

Sirius just smirked. Then thought of a brilliant idea, "Hey Hermione, even though there are only 14 days left for the summer holidays, would your parents mind if you could stay with us?." Hermione thought about it but then realized something. "Er, I don't know because uumm I" "Come on Hermione you can tell me and Harry anything" said Sirius. "Well I don't know because well you see my-" "HEY IONE IS THAT YOU?" yelled a voice and they all turned around. Hermione first stared at the boy and then shrieked because she realized who it was. Harry and Sirius turned around. A man in his early 20s was standing there. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black shirt that said "Keep staring I might do a trick" and blue jeans and he looked about 6'4. "BRYAN!" yelled Hermione. She got up from her seat and hugged Bryan. Harry felt a pang of jealously and then Sirius just growled. Hermione then dragged Bryan to Harry and Sirius. "Harry, Sirius, I would like you to meet my brother Bryan!" said Hermione. Harry spit out his drink. Hermione never told him or Ron that she had a brother. "Hey" said Bryan "Hi" said Harry and Sirius.

"Hermione oh there you are!" said another voice. She turned around and then saw her mother and father. Harry gulped rather loudly. It was time to meet the parents.

A/N: HAHA Harry has to meet the parents (and brother). This is probably the longest chapter I have so far. And don't worry Hermione's brother isn't one of those overprotective brothers (or is he DUN DUN DUN) and also I made up a new nickname for Hermione: Ione (I have a friend name Ione) lol anyways please review pweety pweese!!!


	7. Meet the Parents and brother

A/N: SRRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!!!! I've been sick but now I'm starting to feel better! And without further a do here's Chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything……….I wish I did though…wah lol

**_Previously: "Harry, Sirius, I would like you to meet my brother Bryan!" said Hermione. Harry spit out his drink. Hermione never told him or Ron that she had a brother. "Hey" said Bryan. "Hi" said Sirius and Harry. "Hermione, oh there you are!" said another voice. She turned around and then saw her mother and father. Harry gulped rather loudly. It was time to meet the parents._**

**_Chapter 7: Meet the Parents (and brother)_**

"Hermione dear, look at your hair! Is it really straight? And look at the tips of your hair!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger as she gave her daughter a hug. Her father on the other hand instead of paying attention to Hermione's change was looking at Harry and Sirius with utter dislike, and so was her brother. "Mom, Dad, Bryan, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter and that's his godfather Sirius Black" said Hermione. "Hello there Harry, Hermione has told us so much about you! And your godfather of course" said Mrs. Granger as she shook hands with both of them. Her father just nodded at both of them. "I don't think this guy trusts us at all" whispered Sirius to Harry and he nodded. Bryan wasn't really paying attention to Sirius or Harry anymore, he was talking to his younger sister. "So anything interesting happen while I was away?" he asked and then added "By the way I like your new hair style" Hermione blushed she never was the type of person that liked attention. Then Hermione said "Nothing interesting just the same old same old except with just one tiny itty bitty change." "Oh and what is that?" asked Bryan. "Did my little sister get a boyfriend?" Bryan added in a babyish voice. Hermione blushed even harder and then said "Actually I do have a boyfriend." Her brother and father stared at her in shock but her mother on the other hand squeaked in delight. Harry and Sirius just sat there.

"Really! Oh my little princess is all grown up" she said and gave Hermione another hug. "So" started her father and he looked like he was about to kill somebody. "who is your boyfriend?" Hermione looked at her family and then said "You just met him!" and then she pointed at Harry. 'Oh crap' thought Harry 'today is the last day I'm going to live'. Mr. Granger and Bryan looked at him as though Harry were a homicidal maniac. Mrs. Granger squeaked yet again. "Oh my! I knew it! Hermione always and I mean always talks about you so much" Harry blushed but he saw Hermione blush also. "Mom…." Hermione started saying but her mom wasn't paying attention to her. "Oh Hermione this is so exciting! Your first boyfriend!" her mom kept on rambling on about her firs boyfriend until Bryan interrupted "Ok mom we get it" he said.

"Mr. And Mrs. Granger, do you mind if we have a small chat?" asked Sirius who didn't like the awkward silence anymore. "Why yes of course! Bryan, why don't you and Hermione go and look at other stores?" said Mrs. Granger, then Mr. Granger said "Be back in at least 2 hours!" he said. "We will!" Bryan said and he Harry and Hermione left to go explore the mall.

Bryan Harry and Hermione went to the music store to look at some CD's. "Hey you guys I'm going to ask if they have the Gwen Stefani CD okay? So I'll be right back okay?" Hermione said and with that she went to look for the CD. Bryan then looked at Harry and decided it was time to have a little chat with her younger sister's boyfriend. "So, how long have you known my sis?" asked Bryan. Harry knew this was coming and he was prepared for it, well sort of. "I've known her ever since our first year at Hogwarts." he said. "Well were you mean to her or anything like that?" Harry gulped. He knew he was going to ask something like that but even though he did pick on Hermione first year, they became best of friends, which turned into something more. "Well, ummm you see, uhh…" "HEY HARRY CAN YOU COME OVER HERE PLEASE" Hermione yelled. Harry dashed to where Hermione was because he didn't want to be interrogated by her brother just yet. "Thank you Hermione!" said Harry. "Well your welcome, I knew that Bryan was going to ask you some personal questions to get me to break up with you, he's real overprotective of me so I decided to save you" said Hermione. "So, what music do you listen to?" asked Harry. He never knew what type of music Hermione listened to but every time when they went back home or to Hogwarts, Hermione would almost listen to music in her CD player. Hermione blushed, "Well I listen to all types of music basically but I usually listen too either Evanescence (A/N: I LOVE THAT BAND!!!) or Linkin Park, well anything that matches my mood but I listen too Evanescence whenever I can" said Hermione all in one breath. Harry was just a little shocked. He thought that maybe Hermione would listen to Britney Spears or Hilary Duff (A/N: no offense to anyone who likes Britney Spears or Hilary Duff) but Evanescence! Wow, he is still learning something new from his best friend/girlfriend each day. "What are your favorite singers or bands Harry?" asked Hermione. "Well, I like Evanescence also, ummm I also like Franz Ferdinand…(sp?)" Harry was about to continue when Hermione said "Oh that was my aunt's favori- I mean continue" Hermione was just about to tell Harry about her deceased aunt. She wasn't going to tell him about her aunt killing herself oh no way, she didn't want Harry Potter to learn that one of her family members took the cowards way out. "Hermione anyone there?" said Harry, when she was about to say that Franz Ferdinand was one her aunt's favorite something she got a sad look on her face which meant maybe something happened and Harry wanted to find out. "Oh what where you saying Harry?" asked Hermione. "If you were okay something seems to be troubling you, anything you want to talk about?" "I'm fine Harry nothing to worry about" said Hermione and she gave Harry a fake cheery smile which Harry didn't buy at all. He knew something was up with Hermione and he was going to find out no matter what.

A/N: Haha the angst is about to begin but remember angst in the beginning but the rest is humor! I guess this is the shortest chapter I've written but right now I have one too many things in my mind and I cant really concentrate on this so I'm sorry its real short! Next chapter will be LONGER I PROMISE!!! So please review and please be patient and once again I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter!!!

Next Chapter: As Harry is trying to find out what is wrong with Hermione something else is arising to stir up trouble for both Harry and Hermione, well mostly Hermione. Meanwhile Sirius and The Grangers are planning to do something but what could it be? And Ron and Lavender are Snogging! Also, Remus finally wakes up from his nap! All of this and more (I guess) will happen in Chapter 8!!!! Well byez!!!!


	8. Random Events

A/N: ok sorry about the short chapter but I'm kind of busy at this moment cause my cuz is coming for a month and I had to clean my room yadyayaydyd blah anyways THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN C I WOULDN'T LET U GUYS DOWN!!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything……….I wish I did though…wah lol

**_Previously: "Oh what where you saying Harry?" asked Hermione. "If you were okay something seems to be troubling you, anything you want to talk about?" "I'm fine Harry nothing to worry about" said Hermione and she gave Harry a fake cheery smile which Harry didn't buy at all. He knew something was up with Hermione and he was going to find out no matter what._**

**_Chapter 8: Random Events_**

There was an awkward silence between Harry and Hermione after Hermione said there was nothing to worry about. Hermione couldn't stand the silence one minute longer so then she said "Well, I'm going to purchase this CD so I'm going to the cashier ok?" and then she went to the register. Harry's train of thought was going way over the speed limit. He was wondering so many things. Like why is Hermione acting all weird? And why is she keeping secrets from them? Is she ashamed? Maybe it's a secrecy or something? As Harry was trying to put pieces together of Hermione's secrets, Hermione's own train of thoughts were also going over the speed limit. 'Oh my gosh!' 'He's going to find out about my aunt isn't he?' He's going to find out about my family being cowards! Then Hermione shook her head because it was her turn to pay for the CD (by the way the CD is Gwen Stefani's ok)

(Harry's POV)

What is wrong with Hermione? Well I'm going to find out even if it takes me to death' Wait maybe I should ask her in her birthday? Arg! Which reminds me what should I get her'

(Normal POV)  
Harry looked like some lunatic because he was just standing there staring into space. Bryan saw this and to save the kid from being taken to jail he slapped his back which made Harry's train of thoughts crash and burn. "WHAT?" hissed Harry to whoever slapped his back. "Geeze, is it your time of the month?" said a very sarcastic voice from behind him. Harry turned around, and Bryan was standing there staring at him and also trying so hard not to laugh. Which he failed miserably. "Oh my g-od that w-as so HILARIOUS" said Bryan who was laughing real hard.  
"What's so hilarious" asked a melodious voice which of course (Harry thought) belonged to Hermione. "Nothing" said Harry who was blushing tomato red. "Yeah like he said nothing" said Bryan. Even though he still didn't trust the kid, when he saw his eyes, he knew that he loved Hermione and he decided to just be friendly with him, but that doesn't necessarily mean he wasn't going to stop being overprotective of his sister oh no.

"So, where do we go now?" asked Hermione who didn't like being left out of the "joke". "Well I don't know, where do you want to go Harry?" asked Bryan. "Er" said Harry. He never really went to this mall, so he didn't know what stores where there. "I don't know, you pick" "Well, let's go to.." "THE BOOKSHOP" said Hermione. Even though she's changing her attitude and style she couldn't take it anymore, she had to see at least one book in the bookshop or else she'd go crazy. "The bookshop it is" said Bryan. Hermione then grabbed Bryan's and Harry's arms and dragged them to the bookshop. "Finally!" said Hermione. Then she set off to see if there were any interesting books. Harry chuckled. That's what he loved about Hermione. She wasn't the type of girl that only cared about her looks, she was just a down to earth person. "Well I'm going to see if there are also any interesting books so see ya" said Bryan and he went to the Bibliography section. Harry chuckled again. "I guess it runs in the family to be a bookworm" he thought and then decided to look at some books.

12 Grimmauld Place

'Ow my head' thought Remus Lupin as he woke up from his nap. He didn't have a very good night since last night was a full moon. His head was throbbing with pain and he was somewhat dizzy but not really. He had a few scratches on his arm but other than that he was okay. "SIRIUS, I'M AWAKE" yelled Remus. He didn't hear a response so he presumed that Sirius was in the kitchen or just thinking a lil' too hard. He laughed at that thought. "Sirius thinking too hard, man I'm going crazy". Lupin got up from his bed and headed to the kitchen. "That's odd, how come Sirius isn't here?" thought Lupin. Then he saw a note scribbled with Sirius's writing. He took it and read it.

Remus-

I was bored and I remember that Harry said he was going to the Kingdom Mall today so I decided to go and visit him. If you want you can come too if your feeling better. Well anyways, I might get something "pretty for you" I dare say you would look fabulous in pink (I'm just kidding so don't panic or anything remember what happened last time) Ah yes good times good times. Before you hex me to the next oblivion just remember I also have a wand and I'm not afraid to use it! Well anyways I'm going now, so see you!

Sirius (AKA Padfoot)

Ah yes, Remus remembered that incident quite clearly. He couldn't believe it! Remus sighed and looked at the clock, it read 3:45. "Well, I do need "something pretty" I might as well go" said Remus "But first I need to take care of something." He grabbed a fresh clean parchment and started writing something. "Perfect" said Remus then he attached the parchment to his owl (A/N: He has an owl in my story ok?) and told the owl "take this to the Burrow please?" The owl just hooted and then it flew to its destination. Then Lupin apparated to the parking lot of the mall. "Now it's time to search for Sirius and Harry." Then he walked to the entrance of the mall.

The Burrow

"No RON NO STOP" shrieked a young voice as she was being tickled. That young voice belonged to Lavender Brown. She was being "attacked" by her new found boyfriend Ron Weasley. Ron was all grown up. At age 16 (oh by the way I decided that this is their sixth year at Hogwarts not their last okay) he was 6'4 (quite tall for his age) he was probably the tallest boy in Gryffindor. (A/N: Harry is only 6'0 while Hermione is 5'5 Lavender is 5'7) Even though Lavender is short and it was a struggle kissing Ron, it was all worth it. She had to admit, she adored Ron with all her heart. She couldn't believe it took six years to finally realize that. Ron looked down at the girl in his arms. He was so happy that she was finally with him. Of course everyone knew in the first year he had a crush on Hermione but now he outgrew that crush and only thought of Hermione as a sister. He sighed. He wondered how his two best friends were doing. Maybe they finally got together? Nah, well you never know right?

"Ron is anyone there?" asked Lavender. He snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes I'm here I was just thinking" "Thinking about what?" He sighed. "Well do you think Hermione and Harry got together? I think they did, something in my brain and heart says that they did" Lavender thought about that. Maybe they did? Who knows? "I guess well find out when we go to Hogwarts" she said. Suddenly a black owl appeared out of nowhere and had a letter attached to its leg. "I'll get it" said Ron as he got up from the floor and took the letter from the owl. Then the owl just hooted. "Whose is it from?" asked Lavender. "Don't know, let me read it out loud" he said.

Ron

Hey there! Long time no see! Well I was wondering if you and Ginny and Lavender (Hermione told me your dating her) would like to spend the rest of the summer holidays at Grimmauld? Harry will, but I'm not sure about Hermione but I'm 99.9 positive that she will. Well just ask your parents and then send a response. Well hope to hear from you soon.

Remus

"I guess well find out wether or not Harry and Hermione have hooked up" said Ron grinning. Then he and Lavender went to find their parents to ask permission.

Kingdom Mall (wow to many places at once arg lol)

Remus then took out the Marauder's map. Before he left he put it in his pocket so that way instead of looking for Sirius the hard way, he'll find him the easy way. "Ah there he is, and he's talking to? Mr. And Mrs. Granger? How odd? Maybe Hermione is here" he thought and then he went to the direction where Sirius, Mr. Granger, and Mrs. Granger are.

"So do we have a deal?" asked Sirius. "Sure" agreed the Grangers and then Sirius and Mr. Granger shook hands. Sirius couldn't wait to tell the news to Harry. He would be ecstatic. "Well look at the time" said Sirius " I guess I'd better be going, so are you sure about the deal?" "Why yes of course, we can't wait" responded Mrs. Granger. "So you will be picking up her her stuff right?" "Yes we will and Bryan's stuff also" "Ok" "Well I should go now, bye" "Bye" said the Grangers to Sirius. Sirius then got up from his chair and went to look for Harry and the Granger siblings. As he was walking he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry" said a voice. Then Sirius realized who it was. "Remus?" "Sirius" Remus helped Sirius off the ground. "Why are you here? I thought you were going to sleep all day" said Sirius. "Well I was but I decided to bother you and Harry, and speaking of that where is Harry?" Sirius smirked. "Oh he's just out with his girlfriend" said Sirius in an innocent voice.

Remus's ears perked up. "He has a girlfriend? Really, wow I didn't know he had one! When and how and who?" asked Remus. He really wanted to know who it was. Sirius smirked yet again. "It's someone we've met ever since you teached Defense Against The Dark Arts, you know the only one who figured out your secret because Harry and Ron were to dense to figure it out…" Then Remus snapped his fingers. He knew know who was Harry's girlfriend. "Really? Well I knew those two would be together!" said Remus. Sirius sighed, then said "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go find them!" and now they were off to find Harry, Hermione and Bryan (Lupin has no idea that Bryan is Hermione's brother ok well not yet anyways)

The Burrow (once again lol)

"Can you believe it? Where actually going to Grimmauld Place!" said a very excited Lavender. "I know I can't wait to go!" said a very excited Ginny. "I just can't wait to stop hanging around girls" said Ron in a sarcastic voice. Lavender punched Ron's arm lightly while Ginny glared at him. "What? I'm just kidding you know, gosh" said Ron (A/N: That part where Ron said "gosh" I got that from Napoleon Dynamite lol That movie rox) . Ginny and Lavender giggled. "GINNY CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "COMING MUM" yelled Ginny back. "I'll be right back" said Ginny and she went to help her mum. Then out of nowhere, Lavender got on top of Ron and started snogging him. Since they were both out of it (literally) they didn't hear a loud crack and didn't notice two guys with red hair and identical features laugh at the sight in front of them. "GO RON" yelled Fred Weasley. George just whistled. After they heard the whistle, both Lavender and Ron let go of each other and blushed furiously. "Get a room you two" said Fred and George at the same time. "What's going on" asked Ginny as she arrived at the scene.

Once she saw Lavender's and Ron's faces, she realized what the "scene" was about. "I agree with Fred and George, GET A ROOM" said Ginny and she started laughing. The laughing was contagious so Fred and George also laughed. "It's not that funny really, I bet you people have been caught snogging millions of times" stated Lavender and that made the three of them shut up and blush. That's when Lavender and Ron started laughing. "Well we best be off packing for Grimmauld place, so see ya" said Ron and he and Lavender went to Ron's room. "Sooo…" started Ginny "who wants something to eat?"

YEY I FINISHED!!!!! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER 4 PAGES!!!!! KOOL WELL ANYWAYS (WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS) ah that's better! So anyways I hope that you liked the chapter and may the force be with you, so review please lol!

Next Chapter: The "real evil" is about 2 begin for Harry and Hermione and Sirius and Remus are on a quest to find Harry and Hermione. Plus, Fred and George are up 2 something! What could that mean? And what are Sirius and the Grangers planning? All this and more in the next chapter w00t!


	9. A Sad Turn Of Events

A/N: Im back omg school sux and I got in trubl and so did my friends lol! Well I didn't really do anything but no they blamed it on me grrr lol can't wait 2 get out of that skool lol! N E ways sorry about the delay, I got sick for a whole month, then I waz fine then I got sick again! It sucked! Well enough about me here is chapter 9! 

**_Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah - Avril Lavigne's "Nobody's Home"_**

I wanted to add a quote or something to the story cause it looks cool, plus some of the quotes could give you a hint on what is going to happen either in the channel or the next couple of chapters……..(long dramatic pause follows) lol btw this chapter is a high PG-13 cause there is gonna be some language and violence, and some blood but not really.

_**Previously: Once she saw Lavender's and Ron's faces, she realized what the "scene" was about. "I agree with Fred and George, GET A ROOM" said Ginny and she started laughing. The laughing was contagious so Fred and George also laughed. "It's not that funny really, I bet you people have been caught snogging millions of times" stated Lavender and that made the three of them shut up and blush. That's when Lavender and Ron started laughing. "Well we best be off packing for Grimmauld place, so see ya" said Ron and he and Lavender went to Ron's room. "Sooo…" started Ginny "who wants something to eat?"**_

**_Chapter 9: Sad Turn Of Events_**

**_Kingdom Mall:_**

Harry was reading an interesting book at the moment. It was called "Eragon" **(A/N: I love that book well I haven't finished it but it's a good book)** He was so engrossed in that book that he didn't notice Hermione leaving him and going to another section. 'Alone at last' said Hermione. Hermione was glad Harry was her boyfriend, however she wasn't sure how to tell him about her aunt. In fact, she wasn't sure if she should tell him anything at all. During the last 5 years at Hogwarts, Hermione hid many things from Ron and Harry. She was happy to keep things to herself sometimes even though it wasn't healthy. She wrote all her emotions in a diary. She was the only one who had the key to open it. But, sometimes diaries have ways to getting in the wrong hands. Example her brother Bryan. Couple of months ago her brother came to visit them for Easter break and he stumbled across the diary. Thinking it was a book, he opened it easily and read all of its contents. When Hermione came back home from school her brother asked her how she was pulling it off. How she was hiding her secrets, plus Harry's, and getting perfect grades, and on top of all that, dealing with the fact that her aunt died. Hermione at first was outraged by the fact that her brother read her diary but then she answered with a simple answer "Because someone has to be the burden of the trio and that is me." then she walked to her room. A week later her brother left to go to College. 2 months later he came back. They both are still acting cold yet caring to each other but Hermione didn't care, she thought that maybe if she din't tell anyone, maybe then everything would be better. "I can't think like this I need to write!" said Hermione. She sat at the nearby table grabbed her purse and took out a black and red notebook which also read "Diary" in bold letters, and then she started pouring out her mixed up feelings into a poem 'this could even be a song' thought Hermione as she kept on brainstorming.

Harry was on page 51 when he finally realized that he was alone. He closed the book and put it back in the shelf. 'I'll buy you later' he said and then went to search for Hermione. Then he heard his name being called. He looked at his left and saw that Sirius and Remus were yelling at him. "Hey guys!" said Harry. "Hi Harry" Remus said. He was quite schoked that Harry grew this summer. He was tall, but not as tall as him.. "So Harry I hear you have a girlfriend?" said Remus. Harry blushed. "So where is she?" "uuummm I don't know?" responded Harry. Sirius laughed. "Wow, you lost her already? No im just kidding Harry well let's go find her!" Then they both went to the section where Hermione was at lost in her thoughts. "There she is!" said Sirius. The three guys turned around and saw Hermione staring into space. "Hmmmm…..perfect!" said Hermione. "Hey Hermione" said Remus. Hermione jumped off her chair when she heard Remus. Then as quick as a flash she grabbed her notebook and put it in her purse. "H-hey Remus, Sirius, and H-Harry" she stuttered. All the guys once they saw Hermione's eyes knew something was definetly up with her. "Hermione is everything alright?" "Oh yes everything is okay, I was just checking something yeah that's it" said Hermione and she put on a fake smile (which Sirius, Remus, and Harry didn't buy) Then it was all quiet. "So, what are you doing here Remus" asked Hermione because the silence was getting to her. "Oh well since I was really bored and since there was nothing to do I decided to go to the mall" "Great" said Hermione.

"So did you find any interesting books Hermione" asked Harry. She shook her head, " I think I read all the books that are here already." The guys laughed. That was their Hermione, saving the world, one book at a time. "Oh there you are Hermione!" said a voice. Everyone turned around. It was Bryan. "You know I found a rather interesting book about-" he stopped in mid sentence. He noticed that there was another guy with Sirius and Harry. He noticed that his clothes were somewhat torn, but still in good shape. They were both the same height. "Hi" said Remus, he didn't trust him. Why did he know Hermione? Was he an ex-boyfriend? "Hello, who are you?" asked Bryan. "My name is Remus Lupin and I used to be Harry's and Hermione's teacher" he said. He wasn't sure if he knew about them being wizards/witches so he didn't say he was their defense against the dark arts teacher. "My name is Bryan Granger and I'm Hermione's older brother, oh and I know that she's a witch and Harry is a wizard." he said. Remus took a step back. He didn't know Hermione had an older sibling! Wait, did she have another sibling? **(A/N: DUM DUM DUM lol)** Remus sighed in relief. Good thing he wasn't an ex or something like that. "Oh, well hello there!" he said and he shook Bryan's hand. "Hi" said Bryan.

"Hermione any other siblings you've been hiding?" asked Lupin. "No we don't its just me and Ione" said Bryan. "Ione?" asked Lupin. "It's a nickname An uses for me" said Hermione. "Hey!" said Bryan. Hermione laughed and so did Bryan. Harry sighed, he wished he had a sibling to fight with and take care of. Sirius looked at Harry when he heard him sigh. He knew exactly what he was thinking about. A sibling. He looked at Remus and he also knew what Harry was thinking about. Even though he didn't have a sibling, he has a ton of people who love him and support him. "Well, well well, look what we have here." said a new voice that Remus, Sirius, or Harry didn't recognize but to Harry the person sounded sort of like Malfoy. Hermione and Bryan groaned. They knew exactly who that voice belonged too.

"What do you want Mayson?" asked a now aggravated Hermione. Mayson smirked. 'Yep' thought Harry, he was an exact copy of Malfoy, except for the fact that he has dark brown hair, brown eyes, was an inch taller than Harry, and had a mean face, well they both Malfoy and Mayson have mean face. "I'm just here to tease my favorite Granger" he said always keeping eye contact with Hermione. "I'm surprised you actually remembered my last name! What's your GPA again? Oh yeah 000" said Hermione. Sirius, Remus, Harry and Bryan all snickered. Mayson blushed but kept his "cool". "My, have you been spying on me or something? How did you know my GPA was that low?" Hermione snickered. "That's the best comeback you can come up? That's just sad" said Hermione. Bryan laughed and the others were in awe. How did Hermione become so good at comebacks?

Mayson once again smirked, then said "Who are you calling sad? Look at your family, now your family is just sad, especially because they have to put up with you! You're their favorite mistake" he said. Remus and Sirius were now holding back both Harry and Bryan who really wanted to beat him to a pulp. Hermione looked sad for a moment but then quickly put on her façade. "Well, at least they love me and are willing to put up with me, what about you? All your family does for you is say hi, bye and give you money. Maybe they want you to use the money so you can runaway and forever leave their house" said Hermione in a voice so cold, she could easily beat Voldemort in a chilling voice contest. Mayson paled. Then he smirked, a very evil smirk. "Well, that may be the case for me, but deep down, everything I said about you, you know its true" he said in an icy voice that matched Hermione's. Hermione stared at him completely shocked. Yeah she knew that her parents had to put up with her because A) she's 15 going on 16 B) She's a witch and C) she's known as a know it all. But that doesn't give Mayson the permission to rub it in her face. Hermione looked at the ground, the guys thought she was crying but when she gazed at Mayson, her eyes were cold and her face was expressionless, (which kind of freaked them out) then she said "I don't care about what my parents think or what you think, all I know is that I'm alone in this world and I have to put up with myself. But you want to know what the real mistake is? Me being Alive!" and with that Hermione grabbed her purse and ran out of the bookstore. Mayson then smirked. "I feel so sorry fro you Bryan, putting up with a thing like that? It amazes me how you even belong to that wretched family." Bryan then got out of Remus's hold and punched Mayson in the nose. Mayson then fell on the ground, blood coming out of his nose. Bryan then got down on the ground and stared at Mayson in the face then said "Never, Never say anything bad about Hermione AGAIN!" then he punched him one more time. "Let's go" said Bryan. As Harry, Bryan, Sirius, and Lupin were leaving Mayson yelled out "You'll be sorry". They just ignored him and then started looking for Hermione.

**A/N: Poor Hermione! How could Mayson do that to her! EVIL lol, well I told you the evil would begin. And Mayson is going to appear a lot in some chapters, but that is all I'm saying! Anyways, I'm sorry for the late delay and I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! Hahaha Bryan's nickname is An lol….**

**Next Chapter: Hermione is not in the mall anymore but is somewhere else and thinking over life in particular while Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Bryan are trying to locate her. Meanwhile, Ron, Ginny and Lavender decided to go and visit Grimmauld Place earlier than scheduled, but decide to go to a muggle mall that Hermione told them them about first…DUM DUM DUM.. Lol plus, whats the deal with Mayson? Why is he always picking on the Granger family but mostly Hermione. All of this and Remus's secret crush on the next Chapter of Confessions of a bushy haired bookworm.**


	10. Complications

A/N: I'm back! RUN FOR COVER lol, hi this past few weeks have been a living hell for me. First of my mom is putting SO MUCH pressure on me, but she doesn't believe me and also my school is putting even more pressure on me. It just SUCKS! See right now I'm in 8th grade going to 9th grade and my parents r putting pressure on me 2 go 2 college and be who they want me to be but newsflash this is my life and I want to live it my way. Thank you for listening I really needed to get off my chest. Anyway's on the story. And by the way in the beginning Hermione might sound a little crazy but she's just pouring her feelings right now and is very VERY upset.. and no she is not going mental. By the way IM ON SPRING BREAK W00T! 

**_Imagination will often carry us to worlds that never were. But without it, we go nowhere -Carl Sagan_**

Oh by the way in this chapter it will be as followed:  
Ron's asking the **bold** questions  
Lavender is asking the_ italic_ questions  
Ginny is asking the underlined questions

Disclaimer: I wish…

**_Previously: "Never, Never say anything bad about Hermione AGAIN!" then he punched him one more time. "Let's go" said Bryan. As Harry, Bryan, Sirius, and Lupin were leaving Mayson yelled out "You'll be sorry". They just ignored him and then started looking for Hermione._**

**_Chapter 10: Complications_**

**_12 Grimmauld Place_**

Hermione was in a small secluded corner, crying her eyes out. She got a ride from the Knight bus and told them to take her to Grimmauld Place. She couldn't believe that Mayson had humiliated her like that! Even in front of her boyfriend! The aftershock was still in effect. Hermione wished she had a different life sometimes. A life with no perfection, no bullies, but most of all, no evil. She wished to live in a world of peace and harmony. What no one knows about her is that she has a secret world of her own. Call her crazy, but really she isn't. It was her comfort in a time of need. She was glad that that world, her world was only for her use only.

**_Kingdom Mall:_**

Harry was frantically looking everywhere for Hermione. 'Where could she be?' he thought as he searched far and wide around the mall. They've been around the whole mall twice maybe even 3 times but no sign of Hermione. "Where could she be?" asked Harry out loud. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. They had a feeling where Hermione was but for some odd reason they wanted him to figure it out. A few seconds later it seemed as if a light bulb appeared in Harry's head. "She might be at Grimmauld Place!" he yelled. Remus and Sirius laughed. Bryan was clueless. He had no idea what Grimmauld Place was, but whatever it was Hermione must be there. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Bryan. Sirius nodded. As they were about to leave they heard a voice behind them. "HARRY, SIRIUS, LUPIN!" they all turned around. Ron Weasley was waving at them and beside him where Ginny and Lavender. "Hey you guys" said Sirius. The girls said "Hi". "Hey Harry long time no see!" said Ron. Harry couldn't believe Ron was wickedly tall. But oh, well he was tall too. Ron looked at everyone but his eyes stopped and looked at Bryan.

"Who are you?" he asked not quite caring if he was rude or not. Both of them were the same height yet, Bryan was slightly taller (by .5 inches lol). "My name is Bryan Granger, and yes I'm Hermione's older brother" he said. Ron gaped. He didn't know Hermione had a brother! Harry looked at Ron, he had the same expression he had when he found out Hermione had a brother. Ginny and Lavender were ogling at him. Harry chuckled 'Poor Bryan' he thought. Ron shook hands with Bryan "My name is Ron Weasley and I'm one of Hermione's best friends" he said. Bryan looked at Harry and Ron. He knew that both of them were Hermione's best friends (he always got letters from Hermione and she told them about Harry and Ron) He could tell that they were both good at heart and knew Hermione had great friends. "Hi I'm Ginny, Ron's younger sister!" said a very proud Ginny. Bryan looked at Sirius and Remus. All three knew that Ginny and Lavender were developing a small crush. "Hi" said Bryan. "Hi I'm Lavender Brown! I'm your sisters roommate!" Lavender said. Bryan chuckled. In some of the letters Hermione told him how the two gossip queens (Lavender and Parvati) would keep her awake all night because of their giggling and gossips. But, since Parvati died, Lavender became a huge wreck. Luckily, Hermione pulled her out of her mild depression and they've become good friends ever since. "Hi Lavender and Ginny, nice to meet you both" he said. The girls blushed while Ron scowled. Then Ron realized something. "Hey where's Hermione?" Everyone's face (not Lavender's Ginny's or Ron's) paled. Harry then explained to them what had happened (including the fact that they are going out). Then questions bombarded him.

**"How could someone do this to her?"**  
"How come you didn't tell us right away?"  
_"Where is she? Is she okay?"_  
**_ "So when are you two getting married?"_** (all 3 asked the same question)

"Enough with the questions!" exclaimed Harry although he blushed at the last question. "We have a feeling she's in Grimmauld Place and where about to go there. You want to come?" "YEAH!" said Ron, Ginny and Lavender. "Oh by the way, I know your wizards and witches so you don't have to worry" Bryan said. Harry looked at him. "That was areally random moment" he said. Bryan smirked. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" said Harry and everyone went outside.

**_12 Grimmauld Place_**

Hermione had stopped crying and was now washing her face. She had a feeling that the guys had found her hiding spot so she decided to freshen up so she wouldn't like she was crying. She turned off the faucet and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of juice or whatever they had to drink. Hermione was still sad but she didn't want to show it to the people she loved and adored. Everyday that imaginary world that she builds by her deep sorrows grows bigger and bigger and sooner or later it might consume her. Hermione paused. What if her imaginary world did consume her? What would happen next? As Hermione was thinking about this new revelation she didn't notice a lose floorboard and BAM she tripped and fell to the hard wood floor. She also felt something cut her knee. Hermione winced. She then felt something trickle down her knee. 'Great just my luck' thought Hermione. She sat down and looked at her jeans. Blood was seeping through. Hermione winced again. She got up slowly and limped to bathroom. She started looking for a bandage. No luck. 'Well duh! There wizards so they could easily cure themselves' thought Hermione. Then she thought of another idea. She got out of the restroom and went into the kitchen. She hopped into the counter and rolled up her jeans. She saw her wound. It wasn't that deep, yet it stung like a son of a gun (hey that rhymed! Well sorta lol). She put her leg in the sink and waited for the water to get warm so she could wash her leg. Her mum always did that when she had a wound. Once the water was warm, she put the faucet right on top of her leg and let the warm water go to the wound. Hermione winced once again. It stung so bad! A few seconds later she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. The towel was old and battered so she deciede to use it as her bandage.

She tied up the towel to her knee and got off the counter and rolled back her jeans. Hermione then grabbed a cup and poured herself some pumpkin juice. She sat down at the table and took out her diary. She started writing an entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey it's me again! What a horrid day this was but yet, it was one of the best days EVER! Okay first off, I went to the mall to get a change of attitude/style and boy did I get a change alright! I got my hair straightened and the tips of it are black, and then I saw Harry. Yes, the boy who I've had a crush on ever since 4th year! And guess what? My dream has come true! He asked ME out! And he KISSED ME! I was in Cloud 9! It was amazing. Then my mum, dad, and Bryan came and talked to Harry (you know like those father/boyfriends talk? ) and after that they wanted to talk to Sirius. Well anyways Oh yeah then we met up with Remus! But instead of this day ending in an even bigger happier note, it ended in a sour note (well for me that is) We met up with Mayson. Yes, that person that is at least 10 time EVILER than Malfoy! Well actually they are both evil…Anyways, As I was saying he started talking bad stuff about me and he was practically humiliating me in front of Sirius, Remus, Bryan AND HARRY! So I told him (in a very cold voice) "I don't care about what my parents think or what you think, all I know is that I'm alone in this world and I have to put up with myself. But you want to know what the real mistake is? Me being Alive!" and I ran from the mall and came to Grimmauld place to get some time for myself. I really didn't want to see how the guy's would react to my sudden outburst. I told to much to them with that silly quote anyways. sigh I'm so upset right now, remember that entry I put a while ago saying about my "imaginary" world? Well what if it takes over me? What if I go mental? Maybe I should tell them whats really going on in my life…NO I will not! I don't want to be a burden anyways…Hey! I think they are here..great I had a feeling that they would find me, so I'll write more laters! Peace!_

_Love, Hermione_

Then Hermione closed her diary and put it in her purse. As if right on cue, she heard several voices come inside the house. "Note to self" said a voice. "Don't ever EVER use a portkey AGAIN!". Hermione laughed silently. That was her brother alright. She decide that instead of finding them, they should find her. "There you are Hermione!" said Harry. Hermione just waved. She also noticed that Ron, Ginny, and Lavender where there. "Hey" she said. Ron could sense something was wrong. This wasn't that lively Hermione, this is just a different Hermione. Lavender and Ginny could feel the tension though. Hermione decided to cut through the silence. "So I heard you and Lavender are hitting it off! Congrats!" she said. Lavender blushed. Ron just shrugged (he was also embarrassed) Hermione laughed. Then Ron said "I heard that you and Harry are going out! Congrats also" Hermione blushed (just like Lavender) and so did Harry. Now it was Ron's turn to laugh at the new couple. He knew that they were both going to end up together. Even though he had a crush on Hermione he got over it and deicded that Harry was the only guy for Hermione. Even though they were both going out and he was going out with someone else, they were still branded and always will be the infamous Golden Trio. "It's good to see you also Ron" said Hermione. Then Ron, Harry, and Hermione where in a group hug.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and smiled. Each time they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione together they saw themselves in them (without Peter Pettigrew). Harry was James, Ron was Sirius, and Hermione was Remus. "So how long were you here Hermione" asked Ron. "Well I just got here like 5 seconds ago" responded Hermione. 'Great another lie' she thought as she smiled (which no one bought). Before anyone else could say anything else a small pop was heard around the room. "Hey guys!" said a feminime voice. Everyone turned around. It was Tonks. She was wearing dark blue robes, black shoes, and her hair was black with blue stripes today. In a way, she looked like a young student from a school but everyone knew she wasn't a student. "Hey Tonks" everyone chorused. "Hi Tonks" said a blushing Remus. Sirius and Hermione were the only ones who caught his blush. They both looked at each other. Looks like Remus has a crush on someone they both thought. They both looked at each other and nodded. They were both going to set up Remus and Tonks no matter what.

Sirius then looked backed at Hermione once again. She looked so sad, he didn't want to torment her more with the news her parents told her. They didn't want to tell her so during there small chat her parents asked well actually begged, if they could break their daughter's heart with the news. He had to tell her at once, before Hogwats started actually. Bryan knew about it and he couldn't believe it. 'Poor kids' he thought as he looked at the Grangers back and forth.

Hermione was chatting with Tonks, Lavender, and Ginny when Sirius decided now or never to tell her. He nodded at Bryan who was going to help her cope with it. "Hermione" said Bryan. Hermione looked at her brother. "We need to talk, could we go to the kitchen?" asked Bryan. The room fell silent. Minds were swirling as to what Bryan meant when he said "we need to talk". Hermione then said "Okay" and with that Sirius, Hermione and Bryan went to the kitchen.

"Why do you think Sirius went with them?" asked Tonks. "I don't know" responded Lupin. "I really don't."

A/N: Well Muahahah Cliffy! Well anyways, I'm on Spring Break and have a cold (coughThanksJamiecough) Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy and well I kept on changing so many things in this chapter. Well please review and Sayonara!

Next Chapter: Bryan and Sirius tell Hermione the bad news. She just can't believe it, her fragile heart is starting to tear apart because of this news. Will Harry help her cope with it? Or will she keep it to herself? All this and more in the next chapter of Confessions Of A Bushy Haired Bookworm!


	11. Heartbreaking New, Soft Cuddles and No M...

**Hello again! I think I overdosed on my medicine…Well I was taking DayQuill and since im 12 and older I was suppose 2 take 2 teaspoons. So I grabbed this big spoon and basically since I took the big spoon I drank 4 teaspoons. Hehehe well I think im bad at math so yeah…my throat still hurts though…Lol well anyways, here's chapter 11! Can you believe it? Chapter 11! Awesome!**

**_Tomorrow, every Fault is to be amended; but that Tomorrow never comes. - Benjamin Franklin_**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter , if I did then uuhh uumm I don't know what I'd do lol

**_Previously: "Why do you think Sirius went with them?" asked Tonks. "I don't know" responded Lupin. "I really don't."_**

**_Chapter 11: Heartbreaking News, Soft Cuddles and No More Worries_**

Hermione followed Sirius and Bryan outside. "I think you should sit down Ione" said Bryan. She nodded. She had no idea what this was about but she knew that it was bad. Sirius took out his wand and conjured up three chairs. They all sat down. "What's going on?" asked Hermione. Sirius sighed. "Well, er-" started Sirius but Bryan cut him off. "Hermione, mum and dad are getting a divorce." **(didn't see that coming huh?)** Hermione couldn't believe it. "This is a joke right?" she asked. "I wish it was" said Bryan. Hermione looked at the ground. She wanted to cry, she really wanted to, but she couldn't. She had to be strong. "Well, why is Sirius here then?" she asked. She felt hot tears in her eyes and decided to let them go. Sirius looked at the heartbroken girl and then said "Because during Christmas break instead of you being alone at Hogwarts they want you to stay with Harry so they can settle the divorce and see who gets custody of you" he said. That touched a nerve. Who was she going to stay with? She loved her parents equally and probably can't live without both of them. "Why-why can't I stay with you Bryan?" she asked. "I can't afford to feed another mouth, Ione and I'm still in College and still paying rent and working. I don't know right now if I can take you in. Mum and Dad wanted me to take you in first but since I can't right now, they talked to Sirius and he agreed."

Hermione nodded. Tears were now freely running down her cheecks but she wasn't sobbing or anything. Bryan was about to get up and give her a hug, but Hermione got up first and ran inside. Bryan sighed and kicked the chair. "Sorry you had to be a part of this" said Bryan. Sirius then said "Don't be sorry, but I just hope Hermione can cope with this well." "I hope so, I really hope so".

Back inside, everyone was wondering what they were talking about. Then they heard a door open and saw Hermione walk in. "Hermione!" said Harry with relief, but once he saw tears in her eyes he had a look of concern on his face. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing" she said and then she went outside again and screamed. Harry decided to talk to her. After Hermione yelled she sat down at a far away corner so she could finally take in what's about to happen to her.

"What's wrong?" said a voice behind her as the person sat next to her. Hermione sighed and saw that it was only Harry. Should she tell him? She really didn't want to but decided just this once, to actually tell him something. "My parents are getting a divorce" Hermione said. A wave of relief washed over her. She finally didn't keep a problem to herself. It felt good to finally tell someone a problem of hers."What? Are you serious!" exclaimed Harry. When he saw the Grangers they looked so happy, he had no idea that a divorce was happening behind closed doors. "Yes, and they want me to stay with Sirius during Christmas Break so they could get everything together and decide who should I stay with" she said. She was still crying. Harry looked at her and thought of the only thing he could well, think of that she needed right now. He hugged her. Hermione at first stiffened, but then she returned the hug. And then, the two lovebirds were sitting and hugging and cuddling. **(doesn't that make you want to go aawww)**

**Meanwhile:**

Once Sirius and Bryan got inside the house they were both bombarded by questions. "Okay, okay, I know you all want to know what's going on but, this issue is only for Me, Sirius, and Hermione to handle, so please don't ask anymore questions until we finally can settle this" said Bryan. He did want to tell them, but he just met them, he needed to gain their trust. Everyone's faces frowned as they found out they couldn't be part of the problem that needed to be solved. "Where's Hermione?" asked Bryan. "She went outside and Harry is talking to her" responded Tonks. Bryan nodded. He decided to let Harry talk to her now and he would talk to her later. An awkward silence followed. "Well" started Lupin who didn't like the awkwardness **(is that a word?)** "Would anyone like some tea?" everyone nodded and they all went to go and get some tea.

**Back to Harry and Hermione:**

"I'm sorry Harry" said Hermione as she let go of Harry and looked at the ground. Harry had a puzzled look in his face. "What do you mean your sorry?" asked Harry. Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry for being such a big baby and for being weak, if you want another girl who is not a baby nor weak, you can dump me, I'll understand" she said staring at the ground with more tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry was taken aback. Why would she think she's weak? "Hermione look at me" said Harry softly. She didn't move. Harry then gently, with his hand grabbed her chin so she was looking up at him, green meeting honey brown. "Hermione I would never ever dump you! And, your one of the bravest girl I have ever have the pleasure of meeting. Remember when you were at the Department of Mysteries with me? I saw bravery in your eyes, the time we saved Buckbeack you were quite nervous but never really showed it. Your not weak at all! Your such a brave and caring person and I would never dump you for that!" said Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Do you mean all that? Or are you just playing with me? If so Harry, then-" she stopped in midsentence because Harry slanted his lips on hers. Hermione didn't say anymore and just let Harry kiss her like there's no tomorrow. His kisses were soft and innocent, maybe it was because their relationship was new and none of them knew what to do. Maybe later on, they would be filled with a ton of passion **(dum dum dum)** Then Harry and Hermione stopped kissing **(well you need oxygen to live)** Then a thought occurred to Hermione. Even though all this bad stuff was happening to her, she had a ton of people that cared for her. So, what if her parents were getting a divorce? It wasn't her fault, it's just how life works. Smiling up at the sky, she realized, that from now on, she wouldn't be worried about anything. 'No more worries' she told herself and then rested her head on Harry's shoulder as they both looked at the sun going down.

**A/N: Well sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. This is why I haven't updated:  
A) I'm getting sick TOO MUCH B) 2 many emotional break downs (I refuse to talk to them to anyone due 2 privacy reasons)  
C) I got glasses now (im not really used 2 them though)  
D) I'm too lazy  
****E) Many conflicting emotions happening at school  
F) School Work  
That's why I haven't been updating that much, so I'm extremely sorry for the delay and how short the chapter is the next one WILL BE longer! I have to go now so see you guys laterz Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: Hermione is taking baby steps to the path of no worries and Hermione is now officially staying at 12 Grimmauld Place. Bryan is also staying for a couple of days because then he has to go to back to college. Since, Bryan is about to leave Hermione decides to spend some quality time with Bryan in the muggle world, however that quality time will soon turn into many unique yet interesting turn of events.**

**Oh by the way I plan to update "Boogeyman" between this week or next week okay? Byez**


	12. Family Ties

_Hey everyone! What is up? This chapter is not as sad as the rest its happy and sorta funny soooo heres chapter 12! And…Draco makes his apperance in this chapter YAY! And I'm sorry about not updating I was extremely busy for the past few weeks I was "promoted" to the 9th grade, I went to Washington DC and New York and LA and I've been really stressed out and tired and today is my birthday so yay! Happy 15th to me!_

**So, what if her parents were getting a divorce? It wasn't her fault, it's just how life works. Smiling up at the sky, she realized, that from now on, she wouldn't be worried about anything. 'No more worries' she told herself and then rested her head on Harry's shoulder as they both looked at the sun going down.**

* * *

**_Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one.- Jane Howard_**

**_Chapter 12: Family Ties_**

"Aaww" exclaimed Ginny as she saw Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder. Sometimes, she felt like the odd one out from the group. After Luna died she had no one around her age to hang out with. She felt lonely and wished she could find someone to love and care about. She also grew up. She is just one inch taller than Hermione _(A/N: 5'6)_ and her lovely red hair had turn more fiery red making her stand out from the crowd _(which she liked so much)._

She sighed and decided to leave the "golden" couple alone. 'No one would love me anyways, I'm just a Weasley nothing special about that' she thought as she went into the kitchen. Oh boy was she wrong.

**_Malfoy Manor:_**

A young platinum blonde haired boy was laying on his bed with his arms on his head and thinking. His name: Draco Malfoy and he had grown up. Standing at 6'1 he had a body to die for. He wasn't deathly skinny nor "chubby" he was just perfect. Everyone knew him as the "Slytherin Bad Boy" it was his reputation to be the bad boy. But, after the war and everything he realized he didn't want to be the 'bad guy'. He didn't want to be what his father wanted him to be. He never got the chance to stand up to him. A few days after Voldemort's downfall, his father had committed suicide and left the Manor to his mother and himself. When they went to the funeral Malfoy had no tears to shed nor memories. He wasn't sad, yet he wasn't glad. He was just empty. He needed someone anyone to fill that emptiness inside of him. He wanted to be loved. Never in his sixteen years of living had he been loved. His mom usually ignored him and his father, well let's not go there. 'I wonder if there is anyone out there who loves me?' he thought to himself as he got up from bed. It was getting dark but he didn't mind. He liked the darkness, he never liked the brightness of the sun's rays. He decided to go and get something to eat. He put on his shoes and went to go and get something to eat.

_(A/N: Okay, since Lucius is dead, Narcissa is starting to come around and she gave all the house elves freedom so that's why Draco is getting his own food okay? Just wanted to clear that up now on with the story!)_

**_12 Grimmauld Place_**

"Hermione it's getting late, maybe we should go inside" said Harry as he felt his shoulder starting to go numb. Hermione however didn't respond. She liked the darkness, the sun was to bright and happy, she liked the darkness because of its mysterious aura around it. However, she knew it was late and didn't want to be a burden by people worrying about her so she got up and helped Harry up. Then she realized she had just worried about something. She cursed mentally and decided that NOW she wouldn't have any worries. Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and they both went inside. Once inside, Bryan came up to Hermione. He gave her a hug which she gladly accepted. Harry decided to leave the siblings alone and went into the kitchen.

"So, how you feeling?" asked Bryan. "I've been better" responded Hermione. "How about we go and eat somewhere else?" Hermione looked up at her brother. "Okay" she said. "So, how do we get out of here?" he asked. Hermione chuckled and said "Let's ask Remus".

**_15 minutes later_**

"As I said before, I'm never going to use a portkey again" exclaimed Bryan, Hermione just laughed. It was dark outside but there were many lights on and lots of people were walking and chattering with their fellow companions. Bryan told Hermione it was a surprise to were they were going to eat. Hermione didn't feel like going to one of those fancy restaurants but if he took her there she would go. "Bryan were are we going?" asked Hermione. "You'll see in 2 minutes" he said. Bryan lead her somewhere and then stopped. "Here we are" he said and Hermione noticed that it was a Sweet Tomatoes restaurant. Hermione laughed because she honestly thought they were going to go to a fancy restaurant. Bryan joined in the laughter.

A few minutes later, they went to get their food, luckily it wasn't that crowded so Hermione was glad that there weren't that many people there. When they reached the cashier, Hermione felt his eyes on her. She looked up at the guy. He was about 5'7 and had a orange hair. HE looked about Bryan's age and Hermione knew he wasn't her cup of tea, besides she had Harry. "Well, hello there, welcome to Sweet Tomatoes" he said and Hermione shuddered inwardly. His voice was a bit too high pitched. "That will be $25.05 cutie" he said and winked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Bryan pleading with her eyes to pay him fast. As Bryan was getting the money out of his wallet, the orange-haired cashier was asking some questions. "So, do you play card games?" he asked. "It's none of your business and why are you asking me this?" asked Hermione. "Because you're the queen of my heart" he said and winked again. Hermione inwardly groaned. That must have been the worst pick up line ever. "Here you go" said Bryan as he gave the exact amount of money he had to pay to the cashier. "Thank you" he said. As the Granger siblings were about to leave and get a seat someone yelled out "Wait!" and they noticed the cashier coming towards them. "You forgot your receipt" and he gave it too Hermione. Then he went back to his position.

They found a booth that was in the back of the restaurant but it was cozy none the less. Hermione was about to give the receipt to Bryan but noticed something writen on it. She started laughing. Bryan looked at her quizzically and then Hermione showed Bryan what was so funny.Apparently, the cashier had writen on the receipt his name, email address, and number. Bryan spit out his drink. "My, my, my, Hermione you have a fan club!" he exclaimed as he was wiping the drink of the table. Then they noticed the red head coming and cleaning up one of the tables near them. He winked again at Hermione and made the "call me" hand single.** (Lol, ah the call me signal, love that lol my friends and I have a joke about it that I started good times good times)** and then he left. Hermione put the receipt in her pocket, he looked like someone Ginny might like so she decided to tell her about him. "Anyways" said Hermione and she noticed Bryan eating his food so she ate too.

Once they finished eating they went outside and sat in the bench. It was a cool and calm night. "So, are you really going back to College in a couple of days?" asked Hermione. "In about week or so I have to go back" he said. Hermione didn't want him to go back though, but she'll see him in Christmas break 'I hope'. Then Bryan took something out of his pocket. "Here you go Hermione" he said as he gave Hermione a small black box. Hermione opened it and gasped. Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet with many charms in it _(I forgot what those things are called so I'm calling the little designs charm)._ One of them had a heart, another one had a smiley face, and one of them had a goofy picture of Hermione and Bryan back in their younger days. "Aw, thanks An" said Hermione as she gave him a good old bear hug. "Can't breathe Ione" responded Bryan and she let go. "I don't have anything for you though" said Hermione. Bryan just shook his head. "It's okay, but you owe me" Hermione just laughed. Then they decided to walk around. Hermione's eyes brightened up as she saw the local bookstore. "Can we go there please?" asked Hermione. "Why not?" he said and they both went in.

**_Malfoy Manor_**

Draco came back to his room after eating some chicken and mashed potatoes. He brought a cup of pumpkin juice though because he was somewhat thirsty still. He sat at his desk and stareds out the window. 'I wonder how Potter, Weasel, and Granger are doing? Probably out celebrating and being all happy' he thought. In his 5 years at Hogwarts he never knew the true meaning of being happy. He didn't have any true friends, well except for Blaise that was his only good and true friend. He sipped some of his pumpkin juice and decided to go to sleep, wondering the meaning of happiness.

**_Back at the Book Store_**

Hermione was one happy gal at the moment. She had finally gotten the "Phantom of the Opera" original soundtrack. She had a bit of a soft spot for the Phantom. (In case you haven't noticed, I've become obsessed with the Phantom of the Opera, it's such a good play I suggest you watch it or watch the movie they are both good)

"I guess we should be heading back to er…" Bryan said. "Yeah let's go back to er.." Hermione said and laughed. "We have to use a portkey though" she said and Bryan cringed. "Great" he said and Hermione giggled. So with all that said, the two siblings went back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**And another chapter done! Yay! I know its not that long but hey, at least I updated soo yay! The next update I think should be up between July or August soo stay tuned!**

**Next Chapter: Bryan is about to leave and Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Lavender are about to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies, and they have a run-in with a certain Slytherin……**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**


	13. One Crazy Day

**Hello everyone once again! Hope you liked Chapter 12 and this chapter is dedicated to my friend Mary-Jane Black once again I'm sorry! And I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also I just finished HBP and it's my favorite book of the whole series right now it's sad though! and this will be the longest chapter and most exiting chapter yet!**

**Previously: "I guess we should be heading back to er…" Bryan said. "Yeah let's go back to er.." Hermione said and laughed. "We have to use a portkey though" she said and Bryan cringed. "Great" he said and Hermione giggled. So with all that said, the two siblings went back to 12 Grimmauld Place.**

* * *

**_"No one ever choked to death swallowing his pride"- Anonymous_**

**_Chapter 13: One Crazy Day_**

It was quite early in the morning and Hermione was the only awake in 12 Grimmauld Place. She sighed as she sipped her chamomile tea. She couldn't go to sleep last night because she was so giddy. Today they were going to Diagon Alley to get their school stuff for their sixth year (except Ginny who is going to 5th year and they got their letter from Hogwarts last night too) Also, it was going to be Bryan's first time at Diagon Alley. He would probably be very interested in the gizmos and gadgets and Hermione would make sure he had a blast.

She drank some of her warm tea and decided to check the time. She checked her watch and it read 6:59am. Everyone was going to be awake at 8 so she had about an hour to spare, well to get ready of course. She was extremely exited and couldn't wait. She wondered if they would run into fellow Gryffindor friends like Dean or Seamus. Thinking about her friends she once again looked at her watch and it read 7:00. _'Why cant time go any faster?'_ she thought as she looked out the window. '_Well, the only way to make time go faster is to do something'_ she thought and decided to get ready right away. She finished up her warm drink and put in the table (in case she was going to get more tea, she didn't want to waste anymore cups) and went up to her room. She shared her room with both Ginny and Lavender. They were both heavy sleepers and didn't wake up for anyone. Hermione got her clothes for the day and grabbed a fresh towel and went to the bathroom.

Hermione got out of the shower and started drying herself off. Then she proceeded to put on her clothes. She put on her shirt which was an all black shirt with a red and pink flower on the left shoulder and then she put on a wavy black skirt. (Ginny and Lavender told her that if she didn't wear that skirt today that they would both hex her to the point of no return and Ginny is very good at hexing.) It wasn't a mini skirt nor a long skirt it almost well barely reached her knees and Ginny told her to show off her legs more since it was summer and nowdidn't have towear the uniformplus she didn't have to wear those 'awful grandma socks' (as Lavender kindly put it). She then without any difficulty started brushing her now slightly curlystraight hair. She was glad she got her hair straightened because it would take at least 15 to 30 minutes brushing her bushy hair. Hermione decided to put her hair in a pony tail and then she got out of the bathroom. She put her dirty clothes in a bag and put on her watch. It read 7:53. She only had to wait 7 more minutes for everyone to wake up. Everyone would be awake because Lupin told them he had put a spell on the place that made everyone wake up whenever Lupinwanted them to wake up. So, if he said 3am, everyone would wake up at 3am.

Lupin however, woke up 7 minutes before the spell would work. As Hermione went back to get her cup she saw Lupin sitting down at the table. He looked surprised seeing Hermione there. "I see your up early." he said as Hermione took a seat beside him. "Well I've been up since 6, I couldn't go back to sleep." she said. "Did you have a nightmare?" said Remus concern in his voice. That was one of the things she loved about the werewolf. He was the father figure of the whole Order of the Phoenix and he has been more of a father to her than her biological dad. Her dad would spend hours and hours away from home on business trips which might be one of the causes for her parents divorce. Lupin and her got along greatly and they shared that special father-daughter bond even though they weren't their true father or daughter.

"Actually no I didn't have a nightmare, I'm just really excited to be going to Diagon Alley with you guys" said Hermione and Lupin could tell she wasn't lying. "I'm glad you are" he said and looked at the Daily Prophet. Hermione decided that now was the perfect time to start questioning him about Tonks. "So Remus, do you like anyone?" she asked and looked at him. He blinked twice and then pulled the paper up so she couldn't see his face but she could tell he was blushing. "Where would you get that idea?" responded Lupin as he kept his nose in the paper pretending to read an article about burnt cauldrons. Hermione decided not to mess with his mind anymore but to get right to the point. "Because I saw how you looked at Tonks and it looked like that same look that I give to Harry. It's the look of love" said Hermione as she looked at the paper that was hiding Lupin's face. He slowly put the paper down and looked at Hermione straight in the eye. "You really are the brightest witch of your age" said Lupin as he smiled at her. "I do like, well love someone" he told her and she leaned in because he was whispering.

"So is it really Tonks?" Hermione askedknowing it would be Tonks. Lupin looked at the table and mumbled something that she couldn't understand. "Huh? "Yes" said Lupin as he looked at the ground and a faint blush was in his face. "Aaw I knew it!" said Hermione. "You guys look so good together why don't you go out with her?" Lupin was about to answer but all of a sudden they heard footsteps coming downstairs. A lot of footsteps. "Were going to discuss this later okay Hermione" "Okay" she said and Lupin switched the topic. "Bloody hell Moony, why do you have to wake us up so damn early" cursed a groggy Sirius and some heads nodded. Lupin only chuckled. "Well Hermione has been up since 6 so I wouldn't be complaining" he said and Hermione noticed that everyone but her and Lupin were in pajamas and she started laughing along with Lupin who seemed to have gotten the joke.

"How can you wake up so early 'Mione?" asked a groggy voice and Hermione smiled. It was Harry who looked tired but was smirking nonetheless. "Morning sleepy head" said Hermione as she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hermione then noticed something. "Where are the girls?" she asked. Lavender, Ginny, nor Tonks were in the room. Only Sirius, Lupin, Harry, Ron and Bryan were there. "There probably still whining about the charm" said Sirius and everyone chuckled. "Well, I'm going to get dressed now, I'll see you down in a few" said Bryan and up the stairs he went to get changed.

Then they heard a pop and realized that someone was in the house. It was none other than Severus Snape. (**SPOILER ALERT:** _In my fic some parts of the Half Blood Prince haven't and some events have happened and Snape is still good and didn't kill Dumbledore and Dumbledore is still alive on to the fic)_ He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep and was standing out from the crowd with his black robes. Well, Hermione stood out with him as well since she was wearing all black, except for the red and pink rose however. "Snivellus" sneered Sirius as he glared at Snape and he too glared at Sirius. For some odd reason Lupin and Snape had made up and were somewhat friendly towards each other. Sirius and Snape however, was a different story. They would bicker and bicker till either someone from the Order or anyone else for that matter would split them apart. Ever since the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, there were still many Death Eaters out in the open attacking and killing people, and it was up to the Order to stop them, plus since their leader was finally vanquished they weren't as strong as once thought.

"Black" hissed Snape as he took a seat at the table. He was going to accompany Sirius and Remus to Diagon Alley in case any Death Eaters popped up while Tonks said she was going with Molly Weasley to help Fleur Delacour look for a wedding dress. **(SPOILER ALERT:** _Yes, she's getting married with Bill just as the book HBP said.)_

Both Harry and Ron glared at their potions teacher while he merely smirked. "Good morning Professor" said Hermione with a cheerful voice. She decided to say something to him because A) he is in charge of your grades and B) Well, it was to quiet in the kitchen. "Pleasant morning to you too Miss Granger" sneered Snape as he crossed his arms against his chest. He said the word pleasant as though it was a cursed word. "Well it is a pleasant morning though isn't it?" said Hermione. She accidentally let that slip and now she was afraid of her grades slipping away. Snape was quiet and then said "Even in the morning your still a know-it-all, Granger if I were you I'd drop the act immediately" he smirked at her. Ouch! That stung Hermione, she looked at the guys. Harry looked like he wanted to kick his arse real badly along with Ron who had the same glare as Harry. Sirius was also glaring at him and to her surprise Lupin too. But, of course she didn't show her tears as Snape would have expected, instead she just smiled coldly and said "I would drop the act to if I were a slimy-old bat like yourself" and she smiled once more coldly and went outside. Snape was flabbergasted while Harry and Ron followed Hermione outside. When they closed the door they could hear to raised voices. They sounded like Snape and Sirius.

"That bloody Snape!" hissed Harry as he kicked the ground. Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione on the other hand said "Well, I hope he learns his lesson sooner or later". The guys nodded in agreement. Then all of a sudden Ron and Harry started laughing. Hermione looked at them as though they had just grown another head. Harry then said "Did you see his face when you told him that Mione?" "That was bloody brilliant" said Ron. Hermione then realized why they were laughing and joined in the laughing. A few minutes later they stopped laughing and looked at the cool sun that was starting to show off its bright rays. Hermione was glad that she had Harry and Ron as best friends. They were her only true friends in life. She was one happy gal again. "Group Hug!" shouted Hermione and then she hugged both Ron and Harry. They both looked surprise but then gave each other a hug. Then everyone was all giddy again. Hermione checked her watch and it read 8:23. All of that happened in 23 minutes? Wow, time does go fast when you are having fun. "I guess we should go back inside" said Harry and the Golden Trio went inside.

When they came in they were surprised to see that everyone (including Tonks, Lavender, and Ginny) were sitting down and eating peacefully. Except Sirius and Snape were somewhat glaring at each other. Lupin looked at the trio coming in and said "Would you guys like something to eat?" All three nodded and sat down (with Hermione in the middle). Lupin got up and put some eggs, sausages and a biscuit on three plates and put pumpkin juice in three cups. He then levitated all 3 plates with food and cups and gave one of each to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Thanks Remus" they said in a sing-song voice. "Welcome" he said and chuckled and he sat down next to Tonks and Sirius. The trio ate their food and started chatting among the others (excluding Snape who was drinking plain black coffee and reading his copy of the Daily Prophet) Then he checked his watch and said "Well I suggest that the children better hurry up and get dressed while the grown ups wait outside." Ginny, Lavender, Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Tonks all glared at Snape (since they were still in their pajamas) Lupin, Hermione and Bryan on the other hand chuckled a little since they were the more mature part of the group. Snape smirked got up and got up and said "I'll meet you kiddies outside, or I might just leave by myself since this is clearly a waste of time" and with that he slammed the door and went outside.

"THAT SON OF A B-" Sirius started saying but Lupin interrupted him "Well you heard what Severus said, Ginny, Lavender, Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Tonks, go and clean up and we'll meet you guys outside. Hermione get your money and Bryan well do what you have to do" and Lupin started cleaning up the dishes. Everyone went upstairs to get ready. Bryan went to the bathroom, Ginny, Lavender, and Tonks, were deciding who should take a quick shower first, Harry, Ron and Sirius were just getting dressed. Hermione grabbed her wallet full of money and her Hogwarts black cloak went outside and saw that Remus and Snape were talking. "Really Severus you shouldn't have said that to Hermione" stated Lupin while Snape was about to reply when Hermione piped up "Really Remus, you shouldn't get in the way, it was nothing sure he may have hurt my feelings but, I got him back so it's even now" and she smiled at Snape. Snape looked at her oddly but then he just shrugged it off and started talking to Lupin. "So did you read that article about burnt cauldrons, you know I found that rather-" said Snape but Hermione didn't pay attention. She frankly, didn't care about burnt cauldrons and wished that someone could come out of the house now. Just then her wish came true and Bryan came out of the house and spotted Hermione. He came toward her and said "Morning Ione." He was wearing a brownish-tan long sleeved shirt and blue jeans and he decided to wear his glasses today, (A/N: Giving him a smart, yet sexy look LOL) "So are you exited about visiting Diagon Alley?" questioned Hermione as she looked up to see her brother. "Pretty much are we going to use a portkey or something?" asked Bryan. "Nope, I think were going to use the Knight Bus" said Hermione. Bryan was about to respond when 5 voice were heard coming outside. "Were ready!" said a very happy Ginny. Lupin just nodded and Snape just scowled. (Now I shall describe what everyone is wearing). Ginny was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue jeans with yellow sandals, Lavender was wearing black capris and a hot pink shirt with matching sandals, Ron was wearing his mum's signature sweater which had a big R on it and blue jeans and he was also wearing his black school robes. Harry on the other hand was wearing a white shirt (Hermione saw his muscles through the shirt) and black pants and he was also wearing his black Hogwarts robe. "Wow, is it 'the Golden trio' matching day or something" said Lavender as she and Ginny laughed. "Why didn't we get the memo?" asked Ginny. "Well is it 'wear sandals day'?" replied Hermione and then everyone started laughing. "How come I didn't get the memo" whined Ron. Lavender hit him in the head and then kissed him and Ginny and Hermione cheered while Harry whistled. After the couple finished kissing, they all walked down to the road and in 5 seconds the knight bus appeared. "Good Morning and Welcome to the Knight Bus" replied a voice. It was Stan Shunpike (sp?). Everyone got in and Ernie hit the gas and the Knight Bus zoomed all the way to their destination.

* * *

**_10 mins. Later_**

"Well that was..interesting" said Bryan as he got off the Knight Bus and headed into the Leaky Cauldron. Snape was leading the way while Sirius was in the back and Lupin in the middle of Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Hermione. A few minutes later, they were finally in Diagon Alley. The shops were open and full of all the gizmos and gadgets that Bryan was looking forward to seeing. They walked down the path and headed toward their first stop: Flourish and Blotts to get their books. "Well, I guess we should split up to get the books you need easier, let's see Hermione and Bryan are going with me, Harry and Ron are going with Sirius and Ginny and Lavender go with Snape. Well meet her in about 30 minutes alright?" said Lupin and with that everyone split up.

The girls weren't happy that they were stuck with Snape so too make them get away from him they bought their stuff in less than 5 minutes and went back to the meeting spot.

Harry and Ron were having a blast with Sirius. However, they both saw the look on the girl's faces so they decided to quicken their shopping and help out the girls. They finished in about 15 minutes and saw Ginny and Lavender in the meeting spot and chatted with them along with Sirius.

However, Lupin Hermione and Bryan were taking their time. Hermione had finished 10 minutes before and was waiting for Bryan and Lupin to finish the book they were reading. She was about to read an interesting book when she noticed someone with platinum blonde hair pass by and go outside Flourish and Blotts and into Diagon Alley. She recognized who it was and was really curious to what he was doing. And what was that book he had in his hand? She wanted to follow him but knew she couldn't leave her group. 'Well it wouldn't hurt to have a small peek' thought Hermione and sneaked out into Diagon Alley without Lupin nor Bryan seeing her. A minute later Lupin closed the book and said "Where's Hemione?" Bryan looked up and said "I think she went with to the meeting place since we she finished and looked slightly bored." "Let's go to the group then." said Remus and both put down their book and found the group sitting down and chatting. "Took you long enough" snickered Sirius as both Lupin and Bryan blushed. Then Bryan noticed something. "Where's Hermione?". Harry gave him a puzzled look. "I thought she was with you?" Lupin shook his head. "We thought she went with you guys." "She hasn't passed by or anything." replied Ginny who looked worried. "We have to look for her guys." said Harry and everyone left to go find Hermione once again.

-----------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was strolling down Diagon Alley gleefully. He just acquired the book he was missing from his Hogwarts list which was a Defense Against the Dark Arts book. They were almost sold out. He was walking toward the Leaky Cauldron when he heard footsteps following him so he went toward a dark corridor and no one was there and then he turned around and looked down. "Good day Malfoy" said the girl that was following him. "Granger?" he said and looked shocked. This wasn't that bushy haired girl he once remembered and loathed. She was in fact quite pretty in his opinion but of course, she wasn't his type. "No, its Professor Snape yes it's me" replied Hermione. "Well well well, my favorite mudblood is all grown up, why? Trying to catch the attention of a certain Scar head?" said Malfoy. Hermioone blushed but then said "Well for your information were dating Ferret!" hissed Hermione. "Aw isn't that sweet? Too sweet in fact that it makes me want to puke" said Malfoy and made a fake gagging noise. "Wow, after all these six years, you still haven't changed I don't think you'll ever change!" hissed Hermione and Malfoy raised one eyebrow. "How do you know if I haven't changed Granger?" challenged Malfoy. "Because your just like your father aren't you?" sneered Hermione. Malfoy's eyes hardened. "Haven't you heard Granger? My father died so why would I want to be just like him?" Hermione looked taken aback. "I'm so-" Hermione started but Malfoy started laughing, a cold hard laugh. "I don't need your pity you filthy mudblood." he spat. "shouldn't you run off to your perfect loving parents and perfect boyfriend now? And go back to your perfect life" he said. Hermione looked sad and then said "For your information Malfoy, my parents are splitting up they never cared about each other they probably didn't care about me" spat Hermione as she looked up at Malfoy. "So don't go talking about how perfect my life really is because you know what? I'm not perfect no matter how hard I try to be!" she yelled which got the attention of a certain group of people looking for a certain Gryffindor brunette.

Hermione was boiling with anger. How could he think that her life was perfect! She simply glared at Malfoy while he glared back. Then Hermione decided to go find her friends. "Hope you enjoy your life now that your father is gone. Another wizard gone, I bet everyone was happy when he left" She said but then she covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she said that. She felt really bad, even though he was a Malfoy. Maybe, she said that because of her anger and sadness mixed together. Malfoy glared at her badly and he dropped his book on the ground. She decided to apologize. "Malfoy I'm sorry, it wasn't suppose to come out like tha-" she didn't finish her sentence because she felt a hand go to her throat, and chocking the life out of her. "Don't talk about things you don't know Granger" hissed Malfoy his voice cold as ice. Hermione was gasping for air. She hoped someone, anyone could come and help her.

"LET HER GO MALFOY!" yelled a voice and both of them (Hermione with a little bit of difficulty) turned to see Harry with his wand raised glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy just laughed and then they heard a voice say "Out of the way Potter, What's going on" said a voice which Malfoy recognized and he immediately let go off Hermione, who slid to the ground gasping for air. "Care to explain Mr. Malfoy" asked Snape who raised an eyebrow. "You see, Granger here took my book and kept on pestering about how bad it was. So, I told her to give me my book back but she said no. So, I left and as she was reading my book I scared her and that's why she's panting cause I scared her real good." finished Malfoy as he was looking at his nails and not caring about Hermione who was still in the ground glaring at him. "THAT IS SO NOT TRU-" "Enough Miss Granger, it seems you two are making up lies. No matter when you get to Hogwarts you two will be serving detention for a whole month." "But Professor! You didn't even let me say my side of the story!" "Bite your tongue Miss Granger, and that will be 2 months of detention!" sneered Snape. "I guess you won't be needing my services today. I shall see you 6 in September" he said to the students and with that he left, his black cloak dragging in the ground.

Everyone was glaring at Malfoy but Harry, Ron, and Hermione glared at him with a passion. "Well, it's time for me to be heading home, I'll see you guys at school, that is if you make it." he sneered and with that he grabbed his book that he dropped and left to the Knockturn Alley. After Malfoy left, everyone went to Hermione who was sitting in the ground and both Harry and Ron helped her up. "Are you okay" "What happened?" "Why did he choke you" everyone was asking questions and then Hermione said "Calm down I'll explain after I get a drink because my throat hurts real bad" Everyone nodded and off they went to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione drank some of her cold butterbeer which felt good. "So what happened?" piped up Lavender as Hermione drank more of her butterbeer. She put down the butterbeer and then started her tale "Well, uumm I was about to read this book when I saw Malfoy walk out of Florish and Blotts, and I thought he was up to something so I sneaked out and followed him. He then walked into the dark alley and I followed and he spun around and saw me. We had a row and then he got me really mad and he also got really mad. Then he told me to go back to my perfect parents and perfect life and I yelled at him for thinking I had a perfect life and how my parents were getting a divorce. So, then he got me so angry that I accidentally told him that everyone was happy that his dad died. He had this cold look and I told him sorry and then he started chocking me. Then you guys came and I guess you know the rest" She drank more of her butterbeer and saw that everyone was looking at her with shocked faces.

"Well that was interesting" said Ginny after a few minutes of silence. "At least you stood up to him" said Lavender. Hermione just looked at them and nodded. "I still can't believe Snivellus gave you detention for 2 months nonetheless" spat Sirius and Hermione just nodded. When Hermione finished her butterbeer she said "Well I need to get some ink, quills and parchment. So anyone need that?" Lavender was the only one who raised her hand. "Well let's go then." As Lavender and Hermione were about to leave Bryan said "Not so fast! I think either Remus or Sirius should join you guys. In case Ralfoy or what's his name doesn't get you" "I'll go, we'll see you guys at 12 Grimmauld Place since I assume your all done with everything?" questioned Lupin and The Weasleys and Harry nodded. "See you later" said Hermione and Lavender just waved. A few minutes later they got everything they needed but the girls didn't want to leave yet. So, they walked around a little and came face to face with (you guessed it) Malfoy. "Fancy seeing you three here again" sneered Malfoy. He wasn't alone. His mom and Blaise Zabini (sp?) were with him now andsneering at the Gryffindors. "Are you stalking me or something Malfoy?" questioned Hermione and Lavender giggled. "Why would I stalk a mudblood?" retorded Malfoy and Blaise laughed. "Because I'm your favorite mudblood remember?" said Hermione and Lavender smirked. "I will get you back Granger, when you least expect it, I might even finish chocking you" he whispered and with that he left with Blaise and his mom.

"That jerk!" stated Lavender and Remus nodded in agreement. Remus then said "Listen you two, Malfoy means business I mean look at his dad, Lavender take care of Hermione and Hermione take care of yourself when your at Hogwarts." The girls nodded. "We will don't worry" said Hermione and she gave Remus a hug along with Lavender. "Well you two, I think it's time to go back and it's getting late and Bryan leaves tomorrow in the morning." Hermione sighed. She was used to Bryan leaving but it was still sad nonetheless. They held on to Remus and he apparated them to their destination.

When they came in they noticed that everyone was eating at that all the Weasleys (even Percy, they forgave him) were there eating. "Oh hello dearies" said Mrs. Weasley as she gave Lupin, Lavender and Hermione a hug. "Would you like to eat?" Lupin and Lavender nodded and Hermione said "No thanks, I'm not that hungry. I'm going to go upstairs okay?" and then she went upstairs. She went to her room and plopped down onto her bed. She heard laughter downstairs but shrugged it off. She grabbed her CD player and hit play and listened to the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack. Then without really thinking, she started singing the Phantom of the Opera song.

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind._

Hermione secretly thought she was a good opera singer but she would never sing in front of anyone. As she was about to sing the Phantom's verse, a handsome voice popped up and sang it instead. (And no it wasn't the CD)

_Sing once again with me  
A strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind_

Hermione turned off her CD player and looked at the door and saw Harry standing there with a plate of food in his hand. "Hey" she said. Harry walked in and put the plate of food on the nightstand and sat on Hermione's bed. "I didn't know you could sing well Harry" said Hermione as she looked at her boyfriend. Harry shrugged. "I didn't know you could sing well either" he remarked and Hermione blushed. "How do you know about the Phantom of the Opera?" questioned the bookworm. "Well, when I went to get my stuff at the Dursleys so I could stay here (A/N: Forgot about that hehe) I went into the basement and saw this CD and the cover had a mask and a flower and it read Phantom of the Opera so I took it and I sort of memorized the lyrics I guess." "I've known about it since I was a little girl. It was the first play I've ever seen. It's so magical!" said Hermione as she blushed while Harry smiled. "I brought you some food." "I'm not hungry Harry I'll eat later though" she stated. Harry nodded.

Harry then noticed something in Hermione's neck. There was a bruise and Harry thought of the person who put it there. 'Malfoy you will pay' thought Harry and Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Harry what is it?" "You got a bruise in your neck" he said and Hermione got up and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Yup, on the right of her neck, was a bruise. Hermione groaned. "I'm going to ask Remus to cure it later, but right now I'm dead tired." she said and Harry got up and kissed Hermione on the lips. It was just a sweet kiss and Hermione loved it. "I love you" she told Harry and she went to her bed and snuggled up in her blanket. Harry kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "I love you too, goodnight and see you in the morning, my Angel of Music." and with that he turned off the light and closed the door.

* * *

**Aaww what a sweet ending! Phew! That was a long chapter! Well I hope you like it and the next update will be (as I said before) either in July or August (probably in August) I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also in chapter 8 it says: So do we have a deal?" asked Sirius. "Sure" agreed the Grangers and then Sirius and Mr. Granger shook hands. Sirius couldn't wait to tell the news to Harry. He would be ecstatic. I left out a good part of the news and this happy part will come into play later in the story. Just wanted to point it out!**

**By the way I didn't add Seamus or Dean and I'm sorry! They will be in the next chapter however DUM DUM DUM lol**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: Bryan leaves to go back to College even though he was suppose to leave a few days later (wonder why dum dum dum) and the Gryffindors are going to have a little fun along with 2 Marauders and Tonks…DUM DUM DUM lol**

**Please Review!**


End file.
